Highlander: Journey through Reality
by Blackknight5
Summary: What happens when one fan finds away into the highlander universe, but with a slight catch both Immortals and Watchers are hunting him for the knowlege he cares may decide the fate of all. This is my first story so please be kind.
1. Good Intentions

Part 1:  
  
Jake was never actually sure what woke him up first the feeling of the cold stone on his face, or the sunlight that burned at his eyes. God what the hell am I doing here? His mind screamed as finally got to his feet, and stood face to face with an altar. What the hell was I doing that I ended up in a church? His mind was racing with thoughts so he didn't notice the sound of a person coming up from behind him.  
  
"Excuse me are you alright?" Jake spun around, and found himself staring at a priest whose face seemed all too familiar. The closely cropped hair and angular face seemed to hold wisdom beyond the man's years. His presence resumed the flood of images, and sounds. The priest said as he reached out catching Jake as once more the flashes overwhelmed him. Then it all stopped the maddening confusion of his mind ended in as he heard a single word screamed above the madness, DARIUS.  
  
"I said are you alright? Do you need help?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to go now," Jake said in a rush as started toward the door. The priest reached out grabbing Jake's arm.  
  
"You do not need to be afraid. I will not harm you," the priest said softly.  
  
"Let me go Darius!" Jake snapped back as the confusion of his mind making his body react on instinct. The use of his name caused just as much confusion in the priest.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Darius asked as he examined the youth more closely.  
  
"I don't.God not again!" Jake broke past Darius in a dead sprint before the priest could stop him again. Fleeing from the church before the flood of images overwhelmed him once more.  
  
"Waite!" Darius called out to the fleeing man, but it was already too late. I wonder why he reacted like that, Darius thought, and how did he know my name? He seemed confused, uncertain, and like so many out there he ran. I hope he returns maybe I can help him. Darius's thoughts on the young man drifted off as he began fixing the chairs the man had knocked over as he got up from the floor. Darius finished, and headed for his room turning his thoughts once more to the recent dream of his about Damian Thackery.  
  
Outside Jake ran down the sidewalk, and turned the corner just as a sliver mini-van turned the corner parking in front of Darius's church.  
  
It is still early in the morning, and the streets of Paris are not as filled with people so it is several blocks before Jake is forced to slow down. His mind feels detached as he is running at several different speeds, and his mind is caught between them. Across the street is one of Paris's parks, and immediately he heads for it. He has not reached the point where he will question how it is that he knows that this is Paris. His instincts are still in control, and he is searching for an area of peace where he can collect his thoughts. In response his mind asks, "If I wanted peace why did I run from the church? The priest would not have harmed me I know that, but how? I know it has to be more then the Priest words. And more importantly how do I know my name is Jake? Ever since I have been I awake I have called myself that, but I can't remember anything else. How do I know this is really my name, why can't I remember?"  
  
As he entered the park Jake felt his temples begin throbbing a symptom of what he had come to know as a precursor to the blinding flashes. He made it to the nearest park bench before the flashes caused him to slip into unconsciousness. 


	2. The Road to Hell

Part 2: The Road to Hell  
  
When Jake regained consciousness the sun was setting on Paris, and for the second time that day he had awakened on the ground. He laughed at the irony of that as he pushed himself off the cement pathways of the park. Must have rolled off the bench, he thought. Only I could find myself here, and end up falling off a park bench. Then it hit him, kind of like the ground, he could remember or partly remember. His name was Jake and some how he had awoken not only in the universe of Highlander, but had gone back in time as well. In fact he had run scared from a priest, and not just any priest but Darius. I guy who has spent his last thousand or so years trying to create peace, and probably the only man who would help him without asking questions. Yeah, he thought to himself that was really smart.  
  
Despite the radical shift his world had taken as parts of his memory returned to him it felt as if nothing had changed. A world with people that fought, loved, and lived for centuries was not frightening or even upsetting to him. In fact if anything he felt joyous that such a world existed at all. Jake knew, but he didn't know how, but he just knew that it was real. Then at that moment he felt the storm of images gathering for despite the apparent wealth of information still left to much blank, but for the moment he seemed to have found a moment of peace even if it meant that when they did return the images would be that much more intense.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Excuse me are you alright young man?" An old woman asked as she saw him standing there his mind off in a thousand different places.  
  
"Depends who you ask, but I am just a little dizzy," Jake answered then adding quickly, "First time in Paris I think I got in a little over my head. Thank you for your concern, but I will be okay."  
  
She would have believed him too had his mind decided the calm had lasted long enough, and the searing pain of the flashes consumed him once more forcing him to his knees. Jake felt the hands of the woman as she gave him support to get off his knees said something about youth, Americans, and to be more careful next time as she walked off into the park. Jake wasn't really listening he just smiled his thoughts were elsewhere as his mind tried to get a grasp on the new information. With the flashes pain fading into the background his mind started picking apart the new images, and comparing it against what he now remembered. God I feel like that guy on Quantum Leap, he thought. My head feels like Swiss cheese, but then he never got painful flashes of images in his head. Yeah that is new, and how come I am not freaking out about all of this? God I need help, but who would help me? The only person who knows I am here is an immortal priest that doesn't even know my name. The questions about whether this was all just in his head, or if was just going insane which he had shoved off to the side earlier now returned.  
  
'How do I know what I remember is real, or false? I need proof, but how do I get it?' his mind asked. At that point Jake realized he was heading back toward Darius's church when he noticed a man reading a paper at a café. The headline was in French, but the picture of the church, Darius's church, filled him with a sudden fear.  
  
Walking quickly up to the man Jake tapped him on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but do you speak English?"  
  
The man laughed, "I speak a little why?"  
  
Deciding to stick with the story he told the old woman earlier Jake answered, "It's my first time in Paris, and I seem to have gotten turned around. I don't really know French, but a female friend of mine asked me to join her on her vacation if you understand my meaning. She told me if I ever got lost to head for a specific church where she had a priest friend, and as I was walking by I noticed a picture of that church on your paper. I was hoping you could tell me the headline, and then maybe give me some directions?"  
  
The man smiled at his mention of the fictitious female friend, and his fictitious reason for being in Paris. Then his expression grew somber at the mention of the Church. "I am sorry masseur to have to tell you that today a Priest was found murdered in that church."  
  
"Murdered? How?"  
  
"His head was cut off."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Oh God, thank you sir, I have to go find my friend," Jake raced off his reason seeming to find his friend, and comfort her. In reality it was fear as Jake received confirmation that his new memories were real, and that he needed to get out of Paris. "But without Darius who can I get to help me?"  
  
As if answering his command a rush of names, and images of people he knew he had never met flood his mind. Mac, Amanda, Joe, Richie, Connor, and Methos they all appeared in his head. Jake felt like he was a student calling up some historical fact as he found himself thinking about these people, and their lives as if it were some story in a book he had read a thousand times and decided to use his knowledge of the future to play with their lives so they turned out like he felt they should. What right do I have to play god with this world, and these people? It also dawned on him that it wasn't just these immortals he would be playing with it would be all the people in the world. He could tip the balance of power for whoever got to him, and made him talk about what he knew. I have to get out of here, his mind screamed. Mac he would help me, but he is so consumed by finding out who killed Darius he will ask too many questions most of which I can't answer myself. Amanda her help is more likely to get me in trouble, and Richie is to close to Duncan. I don't even think Joe Dawson is in Paris right now. Then like a lighting bolt it came to him, Methos. Sure he would ask questions, and probably would go loopy about being discovered but his is my best bet. I just have to figure out where he lives, how to keep him from killing me, and not convincing him to disappear before he meets Duncan Macleod. Several thoughts about it would be easier to try to swim the Atlantic before he decided to get moving as the last rays of daylight caused darkness to spread over the city. 


	3. Into the Lion's Den

*Author's note: I would like to thanks to the encouraging words of SouthernChickie, lauree2220, and blackblade who reviewed my work. I hope you enjoy the following chapters as well as you liked the first two. In this chapter I am making a small assumption about the amount of time between Fitzcairn's kidnapping, and the next scene where we see Duncan and Tess on the barge. I am assuming by Duncan's frustration that he has been searching for the symbol of the watchers through the night, and that that scene occurs the next day. This means when Tess goes shopping after cutting her hand it is the day after Darius's death, and Fitz's kidnapping by Horton. If any one has a reason that this would not seem reasonable please feel free to contact me.*  
  
Part 3:  
  
Paris at night is an incredible sight even for those who have spent their lives in major cities. Jake's attention was focused elsewhere toward the heavens, and like many men before him looked for comfort in the stars. God forgive me, he thought because after what I do today I don't know if anyone else will. Jake had found his way through the maze of Paris streets to the barge of Duncan Macleod. Jake fought the urge to run up to the barge, and tell them what he knew about what would happen.  
  
As the night passed Jake understood more then he ever really wanted to the old saying about power, and corruption. The temptation to alter the course of events in such a way as we deem better will never be something the humans can deal with easily. That had been a lesson Darius had tried to teach others, but they could not understand. As his mind unlocked memories, and struggled against the flashes Jake wondered how Darius had discovered that truth then thought better of it. Some things like the future are better left unknown the consequences are simply to grave.  
  
The lights on the barge burned through the night as Duncan search for information on the people who killed his friend. So close, Jake thought, I wonder how many people dream about this. I have the power to alter reality as I choose, but I am throwing it away. I fear the power that a few words from my lips would have. Despite his desire to stay awake, Jake's body refused to co-operate and soon his sleeping form relaxed against the stone ramp where he had been sitting to watch Duncan's barge.  
  
Jake swore as the sound of Richie's motorcycle woke him from his sleep as he roared past. Richie's rude awakening left Jake little time to gather himself as he watched Duncan and Richie talking. Tess will be leaving soon to go shopping, he thought. I hope to god I can follow her or I am screwed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Tess took in a deep breath as she left the barge, and headed out. Shopping in Paris was always such a rush, and a way to clear her mind when she needed to find calm which was definitely what she needed right now. However since Duncan had taken the car to go to visit Darius rectory in search of answer she decided to limit herself to shops within walking distance of the barge. The smell of morning air always took her back to when she was a child, and how that she had thought of that dewy smell as a sign that today was something new. That meant there was hope because you could change whatever happened the day before to strive to make the new day your perfect day.  
  
However, as soon as the memory came she was confronted by the cynical voice of experience telling her that such thoughts were naïve. So after a second she walked down the plank, and climbed the ramp on her way to shop. She didn't notice the young man leaning against the stone with his head down, or that once she past him that his eyes locked on her as he got up off the ground. Despite what he mind told her Tess decided that she would embrace her childhood dreams, and work to make today her perfect day.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Jake knew it couldn't have been as long as it felt, but then again shopping had never been something that really interested him. He watched Tess as she finally exited the latest of the many shops she had visited this day when his mind erupted in pain. The flood of images no longer caused him to black out, but the pain still forced him to his knees. After several seconds he was able to get to his feet once more, and saw James Horton nod to two men one of which was on a bicycle. I really need to get in better shape, he thought as he moved off toward the one who wasn't on the bike. The man moved threw the crowd skillfully, and seemed to blend into the mass of people in the street.  
  
Must be part of the watcher training, Jake thought, after all blending in is part of the job description. Suddenly his target separated from the crowd and moved off into an alley. Jake stopped himself for a second as he realized he must have been spotted for the watcher to make himself stand out in such a way.  
  
Deciding that he had no choice Jake headed for the alley anyway muttering, "Oh please God don't let me screw this up."  
  
The alley was deserted the perfect place for an ambush. Jake simply walked forward a couple steps then dove forward barely avoiding the clothesline from the watcher.  
  
"Nice, cliché but nice," Jake spoke as he got to his feet. The watcher didn't speak or make any response, but instead just struck out at Jake his right fist connecting with Jake's jaw with laughable ease.  
  
"Okay," Jake spoke as he spit out blood, "I clearly did not think this through as clearly as I at first believed."  
  
The Watcher continued his silent attack landing one more shot to Jake's face, and then several to his ribs. However the watcher got cocky, and Jake managed to grab the man's arm and using his own momentum against him slammed the man's face first into the alley wall. Altering his grip he twisted the arm back, and threw his weight into the watcher pinning him against the wall.  
  
"You know usually people actually talk to me before they try and kill me. What you didn't think that was funny? Maybe you need a lesson in humor." He said as his left hand grabbed the watcher's hair, and pulled the man's head back a short distance before slamming the man's head into the wall.  
  
"So do we need anymore lessons? I want to know your name now."  
  
"You will never rule us," the man spat back with a tone the reeked of hatred.  
  
"You think I'm an immortal? Oh that is rich," Jake's laugh caused the watcher to strike out again using his left leg in an attempt to gain separation from Jake and get free. Jake just stepped back, and released the watcher whose motion had forced him to go crashing into the ground.  
  
"You claim your not?" the watcher shot back.  
  
"Yeah, or didn't you notice how my blood lip didn't heal up right away?" this statement caused the watcher to go quiet for several seconds.  
  
"Then why were you following me?" the hatred, and anger no longer present in the man's voice as Jake stuck out his hand to help the watcher up.  
  
Jake smiled, and fought his desire to through all his strength into a right hook to the man's temple to try and knock the watcher unconscious. Jake realized the man would probably block his move, and the last thing he wanted was to let himself be captured and tortured for information.  
  
"I need your help," Jake answer which caused the watcher's expression changed to one of first disbelief then laughter.  
  
"Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through to ask such a simple question," the watcher replied sarcastically.  
  
Jake laughed as he moved up till his battered face was just inches from the watcher's before he answered, "Well you where the one tried to kill me before I could explain."  
  
"So what do you want my help with?"  
  
Jake smiled again as he answered, "The truth? I want your gun, and access to watcher headquarters."  
  
The watcher stopped laughing as Jake reached inside the Watcher's jacket to grab a hold of the man's 9mm berretta, as the rest of his body knocked the man backward. Jake's sudden movement caught the watcher off guard and before he could react Jake had the berretta drawn, "Now I don't think you have to guess which one I have, and which one I still want?"  
  
Later as the watcher, who'd finally told Jake his name was Joshua King, drove the two men out to the French estate that was the Watchers European headquarters Jake finally was able to stop his mind from telling him how everything he had just done could have gone seriously, seriously wrong. Cause, he thought sarcastically, I so had the training to do what I just did. I can't believe I didn't die. Jake smiled as he realized that Joshua's watcher tattoo was more then enough to gain entrance to the grounds.  
  
"Even if we do get inside you won't get out," Joshua said as they neared the estate, "Its not like you can just go in do whatever you want, and leave without setting off alarms."  
  
"Please do you think I don't already know that," Jake shot back at the watcher as Jake thought, I so should have planned this better, "Pull up to the door, and get out with me. You are going to get me inside by saying that you saw something that you need to look up in the archives right away. You tell them that I was the only other witness, and you needed me to confirm what you saw. We go in make one little stop, and then we go."  
  
"Really you honestly think it will be that simple?" Joshua asked mockingly.  
  
"It had better be, or before the nice guards can shoot me I will shoot you, understand?" Jake replied. Joshua nodded his head in understanding, and then exited the vehicle. The last thoughts that ran through Jake's head before he followed Joshua out of the car and the two headed into watcher headquarters where the words, " May fortune favor those to stupid to know when to back off." 


	4. The Best Laid Plans

Part 4:  
  
The Watchers' headquarters seemed to Jake more like the entrance to some high priced retreat for the incredible rich, and not one for a secrete organization. Jake's reaction to the being her was one a child might feel after being called to the principals office. You just felt like you should run and hide, but these guys hide for a living sometimes right out in the open. That thought made Jake remember why he had come here. Jake could only smile at the irony of his previous thought then reprimanded himself for loosing focus. 'You're not good enough to be day dreaming like this when you need to make sure nothing goes wrong,' the stiffness in his ribs was a painful physical reminder of that.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joshua relaxed as he entered the headquarters. He had worked her for 12 years before he met Horton, and to face the ugly truth that this was more then just academic research. At the time he had admired the Watchers and their security now as he lead his captor in he could only feel contempt. The fools, Joshua thought, the god damn fools. How can they let those abominations live when they know what will happen in the end.  
  
Despite the fact that he was being held at gunpoint a part of him wanted to help this punk. Of course he wasn't sure why this kid wanted to get into Watcher Central, and so he decided to help this kid while trying to learn as much about him as he could then report it back to Horton. The kid was raw, but he definitely had potential.  
  
As they moved forward Joshua remembered that he had to sign in, and started heading for a woman sitting behind an old wooden desk. The kid moved up next to him, and without losing the smile he had on his face whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You can't just walk into the archives," Joshua replied, "You have to sign in."  
  
The kid just nodded his head, and they continued forward. The female watcher whose name he couldn't for the life of him remember didn't immediately acknowledge their presence, but after a minute she looked up.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Just some routine research," Joshua had thought about the kid's story, and was surprised at how good a lie it could be.  
  
"Anything we should be worried about?"  
  
"Nah, just noticed something interesting and wanted to check it out," Joshua's tone was even, but on the inside his thoughts where directed on the kid.  
  
"Okay, but don't take to long we have had an unusual number of requests for information recently."  
  
"Thank you." Joshua said as he flashed a warm smile to the woman, and headed off to the archives.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot Jake quickened his pace so that he was walking side by side with Joshua.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a beautiful liar?"  
  
Joshua turned his head, and smiled sarcastically as he answered, "Has anyone ever told you that you hit like a girl?"  
  
Jake simply continued walking as Joshua laughed behind him. He is so lucky I don't have anything remotely resembling a comeback to that, or he would be in so much trouble, Jake thought. Okay, that is about the dumbest thing I remember myself thinking.  
  
"So Josh how much farther till the archive?"  
  
"Last door on the right, and at some point are you going to tell me your name?" At this Jake laughed, and then turned to face the watcher.  
  
"You should have asked before you tried to kill me."  
  
Joshua just shook his head, and Jake resumed his course to archive. Alright, he thought, Joshua isn't acting up. I have managed to get inside Watcher HQ without being detected and nothing can possible get in my way now, Jake thought as he reached the door. When the door opened suddenly, and the two men came face to face with an aging American with a cane who was just leaving the archive.  
  
At that moment Jake's thoughts went, it's Joe Dawson, Oh shit it's Joe Dawson! I really really need to work on my planning skills.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joe had spent the better part of the morning in a meeting with other top Watcher officials about a recent series of Immortal deaths that couldn't be connected to any immortal. On top of that he really needed to drop off some of the Chronicles he had been writing on Duncan Macleod. After almost a century out of the game Duncan seemed to be making up for lost time, and the 400 year old Scot had been really busy lately.  
  
Because of the rash of mysterious deaths all watchers had received notices to maintain close watch on their charges, and Joe was really starting to feel his age. This meant that when he nearly bumped into the two young men outside of the many archive he was not in the best of moods. "You two need to watch where you're going!" Joe barked out before he could calm himself, but he recovered quickly and decided to just explain. "Sorry, too many long nights recently."  
  
The older of the two smiled graciously, and said something about it being alright. The younger man seemed barely out of high school, and not usually the type of person recruited by the watchers immediate set off warning bells in Joe's head.  
  
"You seem a little young for a watcher? What's your name?"  
  
Before the younger man could answer the older of the two spoke, "I'm sorry sir it's my fault. He's a recruit, and he saw something he thought was unusual. He came to me, and convinced me so we decided to take a quick look in the archives."  
  
Sounds reasonable, Joe thought, except for the fact that I don't believe a word of it, could just be my imagination to many late nights.  
  
"Well good luck," Joe said as he walked past the two men.  
  
"Same to you mister, Dawson," the younger man said as they slipped inside the archive. Joe continued down the hall, and despite himself couldn't help but feel there was something off that he had missed about the two men.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Once inside the archive Jake breathed a sigh of relief, and muttered to himself about being stupid. The large room was filled with books, and Jake was sure that Joshua was dying to know what section of them he was going to be looking at. Okay should I tell him to find something, and then head to the computers? That's a thought, but will he buy it? Only one way to find out, he thought.  
  
"I don't trust you, but I want to find this fast. I will go check out those computers over there to see if I can find a location while you do a direct search for all watchers in Eastern Europe during the 1750's, got it?"  
  
"Why the 1750's if you don't mind me asking?" Joshua asked.  
  
"I do mind, and don't forget I still have a gun." Joshua just nodded and head off toward where he remembered that section of books being. Jake turned, and headed for the computers.  
  
This is too easy, Jake thought, which probably means all hell will be braking loose soon. So move your ass Jake.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joe was almost out of the door when it finally clicked in his head. I don't remember anyone mentioning any new recruits being in Paris, and plus that kid was really too young to be recruited anyway. Then he called me Dawson, but I never said my name and I never met him before. Joe whipped around and head to the front desk.  
  
"I need to see the entry logs for today."  
  
The female watcher seemed shocked by the suddenness of the request, and when she answered her voice stammered, "Oh course Mr. Dawson."  
  
Scanning the log quickly he came across the most recent names and then turned back to the woman. "I need you to run a check on these names last to names, and I want you to do it now."  
  
The woman was in shock at the tone, but she was able to gather herself quickly and activated her computer's search program.  
  
"May I ask why you want this information?"  
  
"I think we have a security breach."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joshua had spent 10 minutes searching through the old chronicles before his mind started saying that it was hopeless. His frustration reached the point where he started talking aloud to himself. "I mean he didn't even tell me what I was supposed to be looking for, how the hell am I supposed to find.I am such an idiot."  
  
That little sneak he played me, and I didn't even realize it. I am going to rip his throat out. Joshua turned, and started running back towards the computers looking for the kid. But by the time he reached them the kid was gone. Not really thinking why Joshua started scanning the computer screens looking for clues as to what the kid had been looking for. On a computer in the back he noticed something. Methos chronicles, what was he looking for on the Methos chronicles? However, Joshua's chain of thought was interrupted as the he saw four men come charging into the archive. Three guards and the older watcher he had seen earlier. The guards had their weapons drawn, and where now aiming them at him.  
  
"Don't move I have a couple of questions for you," the older watcher said as he walked up to Joshua. But Joshua wasn't listening his mind was off somewhere else. It seems, he thought, the kid has more potential then even I thought.  
-----------------------------  
  
Jake almost laughed as parked Joshua's car across the street from his destination. Despite the fact that his plan had worked better then he had even believed possible, Jake still felt an overwhelming sense of dread that he could not explain. Okay take a couple deep breaths, and then get out of the car. I really can't believe that it all worked out, he thought. Jake opened the driver's side door, and then crossed the side street quickly. His sense of anticipation, and fear mostly that in his attempt to avoid changing the future his actions already had.  
  
But I've already started down this road, he thought, and it is far too late to turn back now without disrupting things further. So just get it over with. Jake took one last deep breath then head up the stairs toward the house he was seeking, and preceded to knock on the door. After several seconds the door opened, and man appeared.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Adam Pierson, I need your help to get out of Paris and France."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't think I know you, and I don't just go around buying strangers airline tickets," Adam responded and moved to close the door.  
  
"You close that door, and tomorrow morning the watchers find out who you are," Jake said as he moved closer to the door.  
  
"They already know who I am," he answered.  
  
Jake reached out, and grabbed his arm, "I some how don't believe that Methos." 


	5. Dancing with the Devil

*Author's note: I haven't seen the episode "Watchers" in so long I couldn't remember when Joe discovers Horton was recruiting watchers to kill immortals. I think I wrote this in such a way that it will fit with the episode. Kind of like he was told something but didn't believe it till he discovered it himself kind of thing, if anyone objects to this tell me, and I will try to rewrite it.*  
  
Part 5:  
  
In the instant that Jake spoke Adam Pierson was gone like some mask that had served its purpose, but was unnecessary so it was Methos looking back at him with a measured stare. Now I just have to convince not to kill me right away, Jake thought.  
  
"I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else, don't you?" Methos didn't answer verbally. He just nodded stepping back to allow Jake to enter his house. In Jake's head one thought kept repeating over, and over again. This had better work, or death is the least of my worries.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Methos looked over the young man in front of him, and the 5,000 plus years of experience gave him an insight even most immortals lacked. The kid was clearly edgy his imposed calm was a thin cover for the anxiety he was feeling. He face sported several healing bruises, and his could only guess what the kids shirt hid. Someone clearly did a number on this kid that, and his showing up here was clearly an act of desperation. Methos curiosity was piqued, and he wanted to know how this kid had found him before he took any other action.  
  
"Please have a seat. Would you like something to eat, or drink? I don't have much I have been busy lately."  
  
The young man laughed, "That is the definition of irony."  
  
"What is so funny?" Methos already had chosen his words carefully, and find out just what the young man knew about him.  
  
"You are busy looking through old books for hints about your own existence. I have to ask, how is it you keep from laughing at all those watchers whenever they get something wrong or think you just don't exist?" the young man asked. His tension was lessening, and he seemed to be taking in his surrounds as if it was some precious landmark.  
  
"I don't understand what you mean," Methos answered.  
  
"Okay if you want to play that way 'Adam', although considering you age I think you're a little to old to be so childish," The young man rolled his eyes, and struggled to his feet then walked over to the ancient immortal.  
  
"I need you to get me a fake passport, id, and some cash to get out of France. I know it is really dangerous to try and blackmail people immortals especially, but I need to get out of Paris now," his voice went from joking to serious so quickly that anyone, but Methos would have been shocked.  
  
"And if I were to get you out of Paris, what guaranty do I have you won't expose me? I mean you did just admit to coming here to blackmail me? Why should I trust you?"  
  
The young man turned his head away from the immortal to look out a window, "I have nothing to give Adam, and no way to prove to you that I will not hand you over to the first watcher or immortal I meet. I won't ask you to trust me because that would be an invitation to use that sword you have nicely hidden behind where you're standing."  
  
"How observant of you and here I thought I had hidden that little secrete better," Methos said as he moved away from the sword, and once more stood side by side with the mortal.  
  
"You did, and I'm not really that observant. Look, I really have no desire to play games with you all-night. I need your help, and you need proof about me before you'll give it," the young man spoke like he was quoting a textbook, "You should be getting a call from Watcher headquarters giving you my description, and telling you to be on the look out for me."  
  
"Why would the watchers be looking for you?" This man has definitely piques my interest, Methos thought.  
  
"Simple I broken into Watcher Headquarters," as soon as the words left his lips both men heard the phone start ringing.  
  
"You'd better go answer that."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Jake watched Methos head off to answer the phone, and hoped that the old immortal couldn't read him as easily as he seemed to be doing. In theory going one on one with Methos might sound like an interesting idea, but then I remember he could kill me really easy. Oh, I so need to start thinking these plans through before I end up in the middle of them  
  
A couple minutes later Methos re-entered the room with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"So you really did break into Watcher Headquarters, and the description they gave of you matches you to a tee. So far you haven't lied to me so here is the deal. I'll help you get out of Paris, and France if you give me a straight answer about why you went through all the trouble to track me down?"  
  
Jake wished he could smile, and say something creative or witty. Except nothing came to mind, and it seemed Methos had decide that he could at least believe what Jake was saying. That doesn't mean he trusts you, Jake thought, remember that. Also before you go make him promise not to run off, and leave the watchers.  
  
"Okay, but I have one condition to add to that deal." "So you're making demands now? That is never the safest negotiating tactic," Methos countered in a tone that seemed like a father talking to some wayward son.  
  
"Not demands more like a helpful suggestions," Jake replied in a tone as condescending as Methos had been.  
  
Methos face beamed with a smile, "Oh that was good. Not really smart, but good."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joe Dawson leaned back against the wall as he watched two watchers interrogate Joshua King through a one way mirror. He'd just finished running all over town following Macleod, he hadn't slept in almost 72 hours, and now rather then sleep he was propping himself against a wall while one of the younger watchers went looking for a chair for him. The speaker was telling him all he needed to know about the interrogation that had been going on since he had left earlier.  
  
"Joshua we have been at this for almost 12 hours. Give us the name of the man you brought into headquarters, and why."  
  
Joshua leaned back in his chair a smug smile on his face, "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Why is that Joshua?"  
  
"Because if you ever find him. I want to be able to laugh as he makes you look like the dumb pieces of."  
  
Just before Joe could listen to Joshua finish his statement as three watchers in suits came in, and grabbed Joe's attention.  
  
One of them spoke, and for the life of him Joe couldn't figure out which one. He really needed to get some sleep soon. "Mr. Dawson we just discovered something about how those immortal died."  
  
"Well feel free to tell me before I die of old age," Joe snapped back. Oh, I really need to go to sleep, he thought.  
  
One of them stepped forward into the light. He was thin with clearly defined cheekbones, and had certain arrogance about him, "Those immortals they were killed by a group of rogue watchers, and Joshua there knows who."  
  
Now they had Joe's full attention, "How did you find this out, and do you know who the lead rogue is?"  
  
"Joe, that's why we came to talk to you about this problem, Joe when was the last time you spoke with your brother in law?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Jake couldn't remember, although he really couldn't remember much because his memory was worse then that of people with Alzheimer's. He couldn't remember ever hearing something so beautiful, so wonderful, and so touching. In fact at that moment Jake was sure that no one on Earth could ever be as happy as he was at that moment as the wonderful sound was repeated.  
  
"Attention all Passengers, Flight 187 of American Airlines non-stop to New York is now boarding at gate 6." 


	6. What You Don't See

Part 6:  
  
Jake felt his heart leap as he headed for the plane that was his escape from Paris. I wanted to stand up and shout about how I have just pulled off something I can never ever tell anyone about, damn it.  
  
Jake was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the extremely annoyed flight attendant waiting for his ticket, "Excuse me, sir. Will you please give me your ticket?"  
  
"Ah, sure," Jake replied, "First time in Paris just trying to soak up all the memories so I never forget."  
  
"Just get on the plane," was the attendant's answer.  
  
Jake nodded his head, and head onto the boarding ramp. Thinking he was out of hearing range the attendant muttered, "Americans."  
  
Over the noise of the waiting passengers was heard, "I heard that!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The last passenger had checked their ticket, and Sarah Hugh felt herself relax. The other flight attendants where moving down the walk way themselves, and she would join them soon. First she activated a cell phone she had kept hidden with her at all times.  
  
"Yes, I intercepted him at the airport just like you said. I understand. I will report back in as soon as possible."  
  
Just as Sarah shut her cell another stewardess named Ronnie shouted back at her, "Get a move on girl you don't want to miss the flight."  
  
"I'll be right there," she called back. Dear god what a ditz and I have to put up with her for another 6 hours. Why the hell couldn't that asshole take a Concorde like any sane person, but then again anyone Horton had her watching had to be crazy. Well you'd better get going girl, or those passengers will simply make the flight worse.  
  
"Daniels so owes me for this."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
James Horton smiled as he hung up his phone. He watched the sun coming up from the Paris flat that he would be vacating in a few hours, and let his thoughts wander to what could be if he could get his hands on that mortal. The sound of someone breathing came from behind startled him, but it only was his benefactor. The man who had shone up to rescue his band of men from the abomination Macleod, and then had told them about the man he had sent Sarah to watch. If what this man said was true this Jake was the key to being able to destroy all the immortals, or if an immortal got a hold of him win the game.  
  
"She found him," Horton said proudly.  
  
The man remained in the shadows, "Good, but you and your men can't stay in Paris for long. I have tickets to get you out of here, and into the US."  
  
"I have a man missing," Horton started, but the man in the shadows interrupted.  
  
"It is being taken care of. Now, you had better get going or you will miss your flight."  
  
"Can I at least know the name of the man who has helped me?" Horton wished he had a better idea of who he was dealing with, but after his recent fight with Macleod he was unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"Mark H. Daniels," then like the shadow he had been standing in the man was gone. So Horton went to gather his remaining people and leave all the while feeling as if Mark Daniels was watching him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Daniels smiled as they left, and couldn't believe it had all been this easy. Hell I don't even know really anything about them except that they exist. Oh God I love men so filled with hatred they can't see straight. If he was a character in a story the author would use this space for his thoughts that would be needless exposition to give a history to his character. Though since this isn't a story there is no need for that.  
  
"You fools, you poor, and pathetic fools you have no idea what is happening," Mark said as he watched Horton leave.  
  
"How long till phase one begins?"  
  
"They should be moving him in 15 minutes, and thirty minutes after that we move."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joe Dawson relaxed in his seat on the flight from Paris. Duncan Macleod had stopped Horton from killing Fitzcairin and was now planning on searching for answers back in the states which meant Joe Dawson would follow, and watch. In front of him a young man with turned to ask the stewardess for a pillow, and blanket. Considering how tired he was Joe thought that was a pretty good idea, and when the stewardess came back he would ask her to get him a pillow and blanket as well.  
-----------------------------  
  
Jake took the pillow, and blanket deciding that he deserved to sleep after what he had just pulled off. God I wish I could just tell someone, and then five minutes later they would be making the call to put you in the loony bin. Of course he could always call up Methos, but despite the pleasure he had gained from matching wits with the oldest immortal that didn't seem like something he wanted to do on a regular basis. What he really wished was that he could talk with Joe Dawson, but then of course I would have to explain why I broke into watcher headquarters. I really don't want to have that conversation. Jake let that thought rest as he place his head on the pillow, and went to sleep for the first time in days.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Joshua King remained absolutely silent as the Watchers moved him out of the Headquarters to a place that was better suited to get information of King. Joshua had always heard rumors about such a place he just never believed them. They had thrown him in the back of truck like so much garbage, but he didn't care. Even if they kill me, and all the others I can take comfort in the thought that they will have to pay for their stupidity when the immortals finally get to the end of their little game.  
  
Just then the truck pitched wildly and Joshua felt the van flip over, but then his head slammed into something and everything went black. 


	7. The Rock Cried Out No Hiding Place pt1

Part 7:  
  
Jake woke just before the plane touched down at JFK airport in New York. God I feel like every muscle in my body tensed up at once, Jake thought as he yawned. Getting up slowly so he didn't collapse Jake grabbed his single bag, and headed out of the plane not turning to notice the man sleeping in the seat right behind him. Jake moves threw the mass of humanity that always is a symbol of American mass transit systems, and finds himself comforted as if it was some how as familiar as watchers and immortals.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Joshua had no words to describing the throbbing pain in his head that greeted him as he awoke. Of course, he thought, I do have the words to make waking up after banging my head sound like some over dramatic plot point. When he opened his eyes all he could see was black. Nothing in front of his eyes, but there was sound the distant sound of footsteps coming his way. Two men by the sound of it, and neither are making any effort to conceal themselves. What the hell is going on? He thought, and tried to shift his body which he now realized was tied up into a position to better hear them. Something opened, Joshua was sure of that but he kept his eyes closed deciding that they would more likely talk if they thought he was unconscious.  
  
"So tell me, why are we babysitting this punk?" Voice 1 asked.  
  
"He said to make sure no harm came to him before he found.what was the name?" Voice 2 responded.  
  
"Kalas or Kaal something like that I think. The thing is I just want to know when everything became Daniels gives us an order and we jump." Voice 1 replied sarcastically.  
  
"Daniels gave us the order, and I don't know about you but I am not challenging that psychopath," Voice 2 answered.  
  
Joshua's mind raced as he heard the name of the immortal Kalas being flung carelessly around by the two men. What the hell am I involved in? Joshua thought, and how the hell did I get into this mess?  
  
"But the way I hear it the guy this jack off got into Watcher Headquarters is the one Daniels is really after. So why are we bothering with this piece of crap?"  
  
Voice 2 just sighed, "I give up. Why don't you just go ask Daniels yourself, and I am sure just before he skins you alive he'll tell you."  
  
"Please that never really happened. That was just a rumor," Voice 1 countered.  
  
Voice 2 laughed, "You believe what you want. I was there I saw it."  
  
"Now it's my turn to laugh if all you guys who said you saw Daniels skin a guy alive where really there it would have been like Woodstock."  
  
"Now you're insulting me? You are so looking for a beat down," Voice 2 answered with a sigh. That was all Joshua was able to hear as the two loud mouths moved off. His mind was reeling as he tried to put the little bits of information together in a way that he could analyze. Unfortunately he failed so the only thing he did was panic, and ended up exhausting himself as the rope bonds that held him dug deeper into his skin.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The long Flight over from Paris had given Jake time to figure out what to do when he got back over to the states. The bank account that Methos had given him would give him the means of leaving New York City before anyone might be able to track him. As he finally made his way out of the airport, and to the open air Jake took his first whiff of New York air. Then wished he hadn't. Jake realized he had made the near fatal mistake of arriving in New York at rush hour, and had no idea where to go or how to get there. He noticed a cab which had just emptied and was preparing to leave. Another person saw the open cab, and Jake realized he wouldn't make it unless he ran. Beating the guy by a couple of seconds Jake opened the door, and told the driver to go. The man who had lost the cab started shouting at the cab. Jake relaxed into the back seat of the cab when a strange thought came to him. Something about a famous black actor suing New York cab companies for racism Morgan or Samuel something or other.  
  
The cab driver finally spoke, "So where are we to be going, sir?" Jake searched his mind for an answer as a recurring thought popped into his head. Why do I act before I think things through all the way?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sarah Hughes watched her charged drive off in a cab, and started swearing. She must have been talking louder then she thought because several people around her stopped and looked at her.  
  
Sarah was not in a mood to care, and moved off looking for a place where could use her cell, and be able to hear the person on the other end. The ditzy blonde from the plane was following her as she turned into the bathroom. Horton so owes me, but I think I claim a little bit early.  
  
Eight minutes later Sarah walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, and feeling totally relaxed. There is nothing in life like beating the crap out of annoying American blondes, she thought happily.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jake paid for the cab ride as he got dropped off in front of the train station. I know I am being ripped off, but I just want to get the hell out of here. Jake watched the thinning crowds of people as most had already left on their trains for home by now. Jake found the Amtrak office without much problem, and bought himself a ticket for Chicago the train was leaving in an hour. Jake found the gate and sat down to wait. I can now have a normal life, and not have to worry about altering the scales of good and bad. No more immortals, watchers, or anything except getting a job and a lifetime of paperwork. I may have made the wrong choice here, Jake thought. Turning his head up to the ceiling he called out, "Ahh, I need a redo."  
  
I so need to start thinking things through, and soon!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Daniels put down his phone, and turned to his aid. "She lost him in New York."  
  
"Any chance she can pick up his trail again?" the aid asked.  
  
"None, she lost him in rush hour traffic."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help, sir." The aid asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes there is," Daniels smiled wickedly and then suddenly drew a semi-automatic pistol from under his desk. The shot was fired before the aid could react, and the bullet slammed into his head.  
  
"Thank you I feel better now," pressing the button for the intercom Daniels spoke, "Will someone please come in here and clean up.My aid. I go through them so quick I don't bother to learn their names."  
  
The intercom clicked off as Mark Daniels started laughing. 


	8. The Rock Cried Out No Hiding Place pt2

Part 8:  
  
Jake woke up screaming the nightmares had plagued him every night since he'd left Paris. They had seemed to replace the flashes as his source of answer, but unlike the flashes these dreams messages were never clear. They were horrific, disturbing, and left him questioning his sanity. Despite the pain and disorientation of the flashes they always gave him the answers he needed, but with these dreams he felt he had to struggle for answers and each one he gained just added more questions.  
  
In the morning it was always the worst for him. He had spent a year living around people who could remember there entire lives rather then details about an immortal who died 200 years ago. His daily watch for Watchers and immortals left him exhausted, but at night he got no rest. The dreams left him feeling as if he were awake 24 hours a day, and yet in the morning he could barely remember anything about them. Waking up in Darius's church I was consumed by this overwhelming desire to run away, he thought. Now I am beginning to wonder if this was a mistake.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Daylight spilled into Joshua's cell as the door opened for the first time in months. This maybe my chance to escape, he thinks as he struggles to his feet preparing to make a run for the door when suddenly he feels something slam into his shoulder it is a dart. He pulls it from his skin just before he sinks to his knees, and is consumed by darkness.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Daniels turned to Kalas as they took Joshua from his cell and smiled. "I promise he is well worth the price you paid for him despite his condition."  
  
"He had better be or I will return to deal with you," Kalas said as on his face a disturbing smile took shape.  
  
"You needn't worry. I take care with my work, and I guaranty that this prisoner can give you information on a man who can lead you to Watchers, Methos, and anyone you wish revenge on. Including, but not limited to Duncan Macleod," Daniels watched the flicker of joy pass over the immortals eyes as Daniels mentioned Macleod. Daniels could only laugh. He would have found this information out anyway, Daniels thought. Unfortunately for him that by  
  
Daniels walked away from Kalas their deal done, and his plan coming together. He smiled at how it was coming together. Kalas had moved off, and Daniels knew aid moved to give him some kind of report but Daniels interrupted him.  
  
"Mankind is blessed with such observant people," he said with sarcasm, "so easy to manipulate and deceive even immortals. They don't see the subtle depths of what I'm doing and by the time the do it will be to later. There is only one who could stop me, but he is off hiding in the United States chasing a pipe dream of a normal life with no memory of what he unleashed on this world. But I am about to give him a little wake up call. You see its time we brought Jake back into the game."  
  
-----------------------  
  
After work one day Jake goes out with several work friends to a local bar where they toast the Chicago Bulls and Michael Jordan. Jake smiled more then he drank and after awhile he decided he had enough so he told his friends that he was going to head home, and he'd see them tomorrow. He got up fast, and his head started spinning which was how he noticed the young couple that had just made its way into the bar. The girl didn't really make an impression on him, but her male friend did. Then for the first time in a year a searing pain started shooting through his skull. NO! NO! Not now, his mind screamed. Why am I having a flash now? I have to get out of here. Jake staggered the flash making him seem drunker then he was. So he didn't notice until too late that he was about to knock into someone. Then suddenly the pain of the flash ceased as he made body contact with the person whose drink spilled all over his coat. Jake didn't care about that only that for some reason the flash had been stopped, and a look of relief passed over his face before he turned to look at who he had bumped into. Well, Jake thought, I guess leaving before I bump into Richie Ryan so his watcher didn't get a look at me just went out the window. Why is it my plans never work out, and I have to wing it have way through on my.?  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Heh you need to watch where you're going," Richie said as he grabbed the guy who had just bumped into him. The guy had turned and started back away, but he only got a couple of steps before Richie caught him. The guy looked kind of drunk, and Richie had seen a lot of drunks in his life. The foster care system was filled with more then its fair share. Good decent people my ass, he thought quickly before turning his attention back to the moment.  
  
The guy had a similar far off look in his for a second, but then it changed to one he had seen one of his old high school biology teacher used when studying something of interest. He really didn't like that even though it is technically true, he thought. Then before he knew he was doing it he grabbed the guy's right arm, and looked at the wrist for the watcher tattoo. No tattoo so just another drunk.  
  
"I'm sorry just what the hell are you looking for?" his tone was as convincing, but there was something about the twinkle in his eye that hinted at something else almost approval.  
  
"Look you don't have it so don't worry about it. Your drunk you bumped into me, and that is fine just stagger your lazy ass out the door and try to get home."  
  
A hint of anger surged in the man's light blue eyes for a second then a sly smile crept onto his face. "Are you Richie? Richie Ryan?"  
  
The use of his name shocked Richie, "How do you know my name?"  
  
The man laughed, "Oh I know more about you then your name. How do I know it? Let's just say we have several mutual acquaintances."  
  
Curious Richie asked, "Really who?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jake smiled turning away from Richie to head back to his date. He took the young woman's hand, and kissed it softly. Richie came up beside him, and repeated his question. Jake smiled before he spoke, "My sister."  
  
Then before the young immortal could act Jake slugs Richie in the face with a solid left cross. Richie's date shocked by the sudden turn in events could only speak.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
Okay, I really shouldn't have had that second screwdriver cause now I just punched an immortal for no good reason. Okay God I really need your help right now, he thought. If I ever decide to tell anyone about this I can just imagine their face. I'm praying to God to give me a good lie. I really need to start thinking.No I need to stop whining because I need something good before she goes out of shock and Richie gets off the floor.  
  
"Ahhh.My sister asked me to send him her regards and to say thank you," you started this by saying sister, he thought as he spoke.  
  
The girl now stared at him confused, "Strange way to say thank you?"  
  
Jake noticed a t-shit behind on the mirror behind the bar, and before he could think Jake said, "Well without him she would not have known the joy of Genital Crabs."  
  
The girl slapped the now standing Richie while screaming, "You asshole!"  
  
"Oh, I crack myself up," Jake stated as he watched the girl walk off and found himself unable to stop laughing which meant he didn't notice as Richie moved to a position right next to him.  
  
"So Crabs, uh?"  
  
Jake had just enough time to speak what he was thinking before Richie's first punch connected with Jakes face, "Shit!"  
  
Richie really starts laying into Jake who's zero fighting skill, and inebriated state left him little more then a human punching bad. This did start a kind of chain reaction in the bar as several others decided to make use of the distraction Richie and Jake were causing to settle scores of their own. Soon an old fashioned bar brawl was raging.  
  
Richie lands another hard right hook into Jakes face sending Jake once more to the floor. Thank God for alcohol, Jake thought, causing I am so happy that I don't have to feel this sober. Richie walked calmly over, and taunted him as he prepared to throw another punch.  
  
"So who's the wise guy now?"  
  
Now feeling the effects one too many hits to the head Jake mumbles, "Are we talking human or immortal?"  
  
Jake's answer stops Richie for a second, and Jake seizes the opportunity to escape by kicking Richie in the stomach knocking the young immortal backward into an extremely overweight man. The man had just finished beating someone else up, and was now looking for someone new to pummel. Richie seemed like as good a choice as any, and he starts swinging at Richie. Jake takes the moment to disappearing into the chaos of the fight. Just before the sounds of police sirens make their way into the bar.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Richie blocked the bigger man's punch, and then drilled a roundhouse into the man's stomach sending him back. Shifting his balance just like Duncan taught him as the guy charged for him Richie tossed the guy into a table. Looking around to see if he could find any trace of the guy he had been fighting previously, and finding none he finally was able to hear the cop cars. Realizing he had better make a fast exit. No, Richie thought. I need to get the hell out of here. He moved through the chaos looking for a back exit which he found not a moment to soon as the cops burst through the front door.  
  
As he broke into a dead run to try and get away from the Chicago PD he yelled out, "If I ever catch up to that punk again he is so dead."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jake staggered away from the bar, and felt his body struggling to keep moving. His head was starting to spin. Oh shit not another flash, he thought but then he noticed he wasn't feeling the same old pain. No this wasn't a flash this was something different. Unfortunately that was his last conscious thought for awhile as everything suddenly went black. The police who were now storming the area saw him fall. The two beat cops ran over to Jake as his body started convulsing on the street.  
  
"Shit, we got ourselves some jackass going into a grand mal seizure," the man called out to his partner.  
  
"Around called for ambulances bar brawls are never injury free. Its ETA is about five minutes," the partner called back as he ran up, "And what the hell happened to his face?"  
  
"Don't know but this kid needs to get to a hospital."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jake looked up, and saw a bright light which burned his eyes. Jake felt his heart start racing as it realized he was once more in the middle of the nightmare that had plagued him since leaving Paris. The pitch black with only a bright light in the middle as if making him a target for anyone who wished, but he was unable to see anything in the black. Soon the laughter would start, and he would once more feel the panic set in as it always did.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Jake felt himself call out, but he could do nothing it was like he was a spectator in his own body.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
Then a mysterious Voice answered, "I am doing nothing. This is all of your own making."  
  
"What? What do you mean this is all of my own making? Please tell me what is going on?" Jake pleaded knowing already what the answer would be.  
  
The Voice just laughed, "You don't know what is going on after all this time? I had such hopes for you, but never mind you must choose now and choose quickly."  
  
Jake spoke as if he had miss heard the voice, but he knew he hadn't. He just didn't understand what it wanted, "Choose? Choose what? I don't understand?"  
  
The Voice simple repeated itself, "Choose."  
  
Jake voice seemed to break like a little child confronted by his worst nightmare, "I don't know what you mean, choose what? How do you expect me to choose when I don't understand?"  
  
Suddenly a shape launches out of the darkness its face cloaked in black laughing manically. In his hands he grips a sword which shines brightly in as it reflexes the bright light out into the pitch black. Jake shifts barely ducking the sword as it comes down at him. The swordsman remains silent his blade making the only sound as it slices through the air barely missing Jake.  
  
Jake shouted at the figure, but knowing he would get no answer, "Why are you doing this? I don't understand what you want me to do?  
  
The blade shot out slashing Jake's upper body leaving a trail of blood across his chest. The pain is strong and intense as Jake screams backpedaling to put distance between him and the swordsman to get time. The swordsman laughs again, and as Jake reels he sets himself. Before Jake knows it the he is on his knees with the swordsman holding his sword in position to make the killing blow. The swordsman waited, and suddenly the Voice echoed around him. "The moment of decision has arrived. How do you choose?"  
  
Like always Jake's answers was a whimper, "Please stop."  
  
The Voice's saddened reply filling him with dread, "You have chosen poorly."  
  
Then the sword slices down, but just before it connects with his neck Jack wakes up to the face of a slightly overweight white EMT, "Heh, kid you don't worry seems you just had a seizure give people one hell of scare, but don't worry you're going to be alright."  
  
Jake so just nodded at the man, but felt as if he had just woke up from a life and death situation. He couldn't remember, but he suddenly felt that he was running out of time. Time for what, Jake could only ask himself. A stray thought brought a small smile to his face as he asked himself, "Why can't I be some character in a story then I could just skip to the end to find out all the answers, and realize this is just the writer using a convenient plot device to fix some major glaring plot errors or set up the hero for what is coming causing he couldn't figure out how to fix his story any other way. Why do I think I have some great choice to make? What the hell is going on with me, and why won't it stop. 


	9. To Every Action There Is An Equal & Oppo...

*Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update this story, but I have had some personal medical issues that have kept me from doing so, nothing serious though. I would like to tell SouthernChickie and blackblade I have taken a good look at what they said, and I will make sure to watch out for shifting tenses in the future. I hope you guys keep writing and reviewing. So without further ado I present the next chapter in my saga.*  
Part 9:  
  
Jake unleashed a string of swears as he woke up in the alley. The smell of rotting trash had become way too familiar to him over the last six months along with the ever present numbness his body felt after sleeping outside in the cold. His back felt like it was several thousand knots slammed together with no way to release them. 'And lets not even get into the matter of my neck,' he thought.  
  
The problem was he could only complain so much before he was forced to admit if only to himself that this was entirely his fault. 'Yeah, when you jump into things drunk and without thinking things through you end up flying by the seat of you pants. Considering how that usually leaves you just barely escaping capture Jake,' he thought. 'You or I or what the hell ever really need to start thinking, but then again I'm a guy for me to think is like 'Baywatch' to have a plot it's not going to happen.'  
  
Jake's internal monologue. 'No,' he thought, 'let's call it what it is, my poor Jake whining because I can't actually think before I do anything thoughts.' Meaning I just barely avoided stumbling into a bum who was barely holding on to a bottle of Jack Daniels which caused him to shout out, "Hey watch where you're going,"  
  
"Okay I'll do that, and then you stop being a lazy bum whose only talent in life if chugging Jack Daniels," Jake shouted back. Great, he thought. Now I have one more person angry at me. I wish I was some character in a story because I right about now the author could cut to another scene so no one will hear what I am about to think.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Amanda let her thoughts wander as she made her escape from the warehouse in Seattle's dock area. Her need for the thrill of a good robbery had resurfaced after coming out of retirement to help Duncan steal the Cross of St whatever. I'm not exactly the most religious immortal, she thought. For her it had simply been that she had succumbed to an impulse. Okay, stealing several million in uncut diamonds wasn't exactly what many would consider an impulse especially with how carefully she planned out her thefts, but they were illegal war diamonds which made her one of the good guys. She was keeping the illegal suppliers from profiting from their shipment not that Macleod would see it that way, she thought. He would just go on and on about the morality of stealing, and after 300 or so years she really just kind of nodded her head not really listening to what he was saying.  
  
"No alarms, no cops, and no immortals chasing me," she said as she got into her car, "Looks like today is my lucky day."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jake looks up at the sun and the sky as exits the alley. He'd always avoided using the very public streets unless absolutely necessary, and so he rarely felt the warmth of the sun on his face anymore. God this is nice, he thought. I wish this would last. I'm mean seriously it's like there is some author out there trying to get me to follow some convoluted plot that only makes sense in his deluded brain.  
  
Inside his head it felt like a second voice was saying, "Why on earth did you say that? Haven't you learned by now that saying that is like saying, I'll be right back in a horror film you're always going to die!" Jake stopped and hung his head for a second not for the first time wondering at the sanity of his life. Then turned to look up, and was greeted by the smiling face of a Watcher sweeper. His face seemed lit by happiness, and it filled his words.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but would you mind coming with me?"  
  
Jake didn't answer he just punched the guy in the face, and turn bolting back down the alley as he screamed back, "Bet you weren't expecting that?"  
  
However he stopped a couple of seconds later when he suddenly found himself looking into the faces of four watchers with guns drawn.  
  
"Shit," meanwhile in his head a part of him laughed with what sounded a little to like an I told you so.  
  
"Actually," the first watcher said once he caught up with Jake. "Well I guess I don't need to answer your question, do I? I mean it would be really obnoxious to rub your nose in it?"  
  
"So does that mean I have to put up with this till you take me to your headquarters?"  
  
"Trust me when I say that this is only the beginning," the first watcher said as he came up behind Jake making like he was going to cuff him. Which made the Watcher's action of drawing his gun, and firing at two other members of his team more shocking then it should have been. One of the four blocking his path had turned his firearm on the watcher closest to him, and in a second three of the five member team was dead.  
  
Jake just turned to look at the two remaining watchers as they walked toward him with their guns drawn.  
  
"So let me guess some of James Horton's friends, right? And isn't that son of a bitch dead?" The first watcher now walked up and slammed his pistol into the side of Jake's head. Jake dropped to the ground so fast he hit the ground before he knew what had happened.  
  
"How daring you speak of Horton that way," the first watcher said as he dropped to his knees, and held the gun right up to Jake's head. Okay, Jake thought, I really need to come up with better plans then hit me till I'm so bloody you let your guard down.  
  
Jake watched the watcher as he holstered his gun, and began to move to cuff him. At that point Jake moved grabbing the man's holstered gun, and holding him between him and the other watcher.  
  
Taking the gun and placing it up to the man's chin Jake almost cheered, "You know I don't like getting pistol whipped, and so I think I'm going to give you a piece of.What the hell?"  
  
Jake stopped as he felt something dig into his stomach, and the watcher in front of him had this look of surprise on his face. His eyes rolled up into his head, and then he dropped to the ground. The second watcher held his gun steady at Jake.  
  
"Now you are going to come along peacefully and quietly. I don't like distractions and neither does Daniels, but you should know that. So get that shocked expression off your face Jake or I swear to god you wish I'll shot you." Okay he just killed his partner, Jake thought. There is no way on Earth he will keep any deal he makes with you, me, ohh whatever.  
  
"Hey Jake this isn't thinking time. You either starting moving now or I will shoot you till you move."  
  
Jake nodded his head then spoke, "So how fast does a bullet travel?"  
  
Jake bolted back out toward the street, and hoping that whoever that guy was he wasn't going to open fire in a place crowded with people. Oh you so need to start working out, Jake's mind screamed. Alright I just cleared the alley, but no people I'm dead. That thought passed through Jake's head just as another bullet slammed into him. Jake felt his right leg go out, and his body hit pavement faster then a 21 year old on St. Patrick's Day. Okay seriously now, he thought as he struggled to his feet. I need to freakin' plan better! Or at least that was what he would have thought if the car that he hadn't seen hadn't just slammed into him and caused him to slide across the hood and land hard on his shoulder right in front of the driver's door.  
  
"God hates me," Jake cried out in pain just as the driver's door slammed into his skull.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Amanda's thought ranged from this is not my fault and Macleod is never going to believe me to even 1,500 year olds can't avoid someone who jumps out of nowhere into the middle of the street. Okay I just ran over someone in while I'm transporting stolen war diamonds. I so do not need to be running from a murder rap. So I'll just go out, and take him to a hospital.  
  
As Amanda opened the door she heard the door hit the guys head, and heard something that sounded like, "God hates me."  
  
Amanda looked down at the bloody mess in front of her, and tried to decide if it was already too late. He looked at her, and mumbled something. Amanda bent closer trying to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Help me Amanda, please help me," Amanda didn't get a chance to recoil in shock because a stream of bullets now started flying in her direction from the alley. Grabbing him quickly Amanda through him into the backseat of her car, and then floored it as the bullets continued to impact her car.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jake opened his eyes and then immediately closed them. The light in the room was really to bright to handle. Okay, he thought, I am feeling crappy and am sensitive to light. I'm a vampire! Okay I apparently have lost a lot of blood as well because that was about the dumbest thing I have ever said, but then again I'm not talking I'm thinking which is an entirely different.  
  
Jake stopped his minds ramblings for a second, and for a change the eternal mystery that is his mind calmed down. Must be the medication, he thought. Waite that doesn't.why do I even bother? Okay I'm not in a hospital I know that, and that means the watchers might know where I am.  
  
"So you're awake now?" Amanda said as she moved toward Jake. "Cause I really would like an explanation for why you jumped in front of my car.?"  
  
"I didn't jump in front of your car. You hit me Amanda, and unfortunately I don't have time to go through the usual witty banter people usually have to go through with you. We need to get out of here, and I do mean now!"  
  
Amanda just looked at him, and Jake sighed. "Please you helped me this far, and I need you to trust me. I'm not safe here, and I need to get out of quickly or I'm dead."  
  
"Would you care to explain why you are in such danger, and I took great care to make sure that no one would follow me."  
  
"Even from your watcher?" Jake shot back with a sneer.  
  
"The Watchers are after you, why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get me on a plane out of Seattle?" Jake answered as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"Oh, come on you have to give me more then that. You know my mine, about immortals, and even watchers if you want my help you have to give me something more," she replied.  
  
Inside his Jake felt that little voice say, 'You just loving been the know it all, and no you have you the chance you have been waiting for. You really need to get a life.'  
  
Jake tried to smile, and give off an impression of confidence but the pain he felt as he tried to move prevented that. So he just made sure he could look Amanda in the eye when he spoke, "Because Amanda what I know could decide the fate of us all: Watchers, and Immortals."  
  
Five minutes later Amanda got them seats on a flight out of Seattle. Ten minutes after that they were out of her apartment. As Jake watched Amanda whip them through traffic to get to the airport a thought crossed his head, 'I am never driving with Amanda again!' As they barely missed another car, and Jake unleashed a string of swear words. Amanda just laughed saying that it would be okay she's never had an accident that she couldn't walk away from.  
  
"Amanda you're immortal there really isn't any accident that you couldn't walk away from!" Jake shot back as Amanda shot them past and 18 wheeler. "I think I just escaped the firing squad to get killed in a fireball of death."  
  
"Oh so does that mean you want me to go faster?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Joel Cohen started cursing in every one of the 22 languages that he knew. Daniels was going to kill him, he thought. I told him we should have killed him when we found him in Paris, but does anyone listen to me no. Now I lost Jake after tracking him for almost a year, and to Amanda. Who is no doubt going to take him to see Macleod, who is going to bring Joe Dawson into this mess, and all our work will get exposed! The only way I will survive is if I get to the airport and capture him before he leaves Seattle, and the odds of that happening are.I have no idea. I just don't think that they are good.  
  
At that moment Joel's cell phone started ringing, "Cohen."  
  
"Hey Cohen this Greg Sanders, Amanda and some guy who looks really pale pick up tickets on American Airlines flight 68 for Paris, it will be leaving in 15 minutes."  
  
"Then I will be there in ten!"  
  
Ten minutes later Joel was running through the airport with Greg Sanders and two other watchers posing as FBI agents. They reached the plane whose passengers were more then a little worried about seeing cops jump onto the plane. Joel really couldn't have cared less, and if it was a different place and time he would just have killed everyone on the plane.  
  
"What seating Greg?"  
  
The Younger man stammered a little then answered, "A26 B and C on the right."  
  
Joel got there before anyone else, and then resumed the cursing he started in his car as he walked back. A Japanese man gave him an angry look as he covered his daughter's ears as he walked past. Ohh, Joel thought, how sweet daddy's making sure his daughter doesn't hear bad words. I want to puke.  
  
"They aren't here," Joel said to the group, "Fan out I want every part of this airport checked. Even if it means tearing it down!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Joel gave American Flight 68 no more thought as it took off into the wild blue yonder. On board a Stewardess on board noticed a woman, and man leave the bathroom together. Some people, she thought. I mean really get a hold of your hormones people.  
  
She had to hide her disgust as they were sitting right along her path, and her next stop.  
  
"Excuse me stewardess my friend her isn't feeling well, and he just threw up in the bathroom could you please bring him some water?"  
  
After looking over the woman's friend she noticed his how pale and weak he looked. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw blood on his shirt.  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Daniels was reclining in his chair as he finished reading the report. Jake escapes once again, he thought. Well he always was tougher then he looked, and his timing couldn't have been better if I had planned it myself. With my established contacts with Dark Immortals and rogue watchers finally getting me exactly where I want his resurfacing can give me the cover to make my move.  
  
Daniels stood up, and walked over to his computer. One little e-mail, he thought. And all the nice rogue watchers will be on Jake from the minute he reaches Paris. Macleod and his friends will have to deal with them before they even think about dealing with me.  
  
Daniels felt his mind twirling with ideas and plans. God, he thought. I feel like God, and I am having so much fun its scary. I can't wait to see the watchers reactions if they thought a dark immortal winning the game was their worst nightmare wait till they get a hold of me.  
  
---------------------------  
  
By the Amanda and her male companion he really had been conscious enough to tell her his name. He was clearly suffering from moving before his condition was stabilized, and the trip had definitely had a negatively affect on his health. I really have to get him to Macleod's before he dies on me.  
  
She looked down at the sweating man who was struggling to keep himself conscious enough to get out of the airport.  
  
"I should have had that drink last night," he said as the stumbled past customs.  
  
Deciding that keeping him conscious would be better then dragging his limp body to a cab she continued replied, "Really what did you drink last night?"  
  
"I can't go out drinking I told you that, but maybe we can go to a movie sometime."  
  
Great, Amanda thought. Now he is so out of it he thinks he is breaking up with me. This had better win me some brownie points with Macleod or I will beat the crap out of him. God where's a taxi when you need one? And what the heck is he mumbling?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jake looked up into the bright light that created a circle of light around him in a room of darkness. Why does this feel so familiar? Jake thought as his scanned the darkness for something to indicate where he was. Suddenly his head was filled with searing pain, and Jake dropped to his knees.  
  
"Oh quit your whining," a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?" Jake got out between flashes of searing pain.  
  
"Why do you care? You won't remember it anyway," the voice continued.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jake demanded struggling to get to his feet even though the pain increased the more he forced himself up.  
  
"You are fast approaching a moment of transition. You will have to make a choice, and you must choose wisely or all is lost."  
  
"I don't understand? Choose what? What the hell is going on?" Jake called out as he finally succumbed to the pain, and started falling.  
  
"Balance Jake," the voice continued as Jake drift back to consciousness, "You have to take responsibility for you choices, and deal with the consequences."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Macleod was clearly away the remnants of his lunch when he felt the presence of another immortal. He was expecting Richie to stop by, but not for awhile and plus the strength of the immortal was a lot stronger then Richie's. He let go of his dishes, and moved closer to his sword as his front door flew open.  
  
"Duncan, darling how wonderful to see you again," Amanda called out.  
  
"Whatever it is Amanda the answer is no!" I really should just kick her out, Duncan thought. Every time she stops by someone or something comes after me, and I never learn.  
  
Duncan's thoughts stopped right there as he noticed the figure hanging limply from Amanda's body. He was deathly pale, and clearly not immortal.  
  
"I don't mean to impose Duncan, but HELP!" She called out as the man began to slip from her grasp. Duncan got over there before the body hit the floor. She comes in with a mortal who looks like he is about to drop dead any minute, he thought. Oh this is going to end well.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Joe walked into Mac's barge like any friend walks into another home. That means he totally did not expect to see Duncan screaming at Amanda, and what looked like a pale bum passed out on Macleod's sofa.  
  
"Who is he Amanda?"  
  
Joe watched as Amanda rolled her eyes before she answered, "Like I told you for the fifth time I don't know, and why won't you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know Amanda, well actually I do! The last time you said that I ended up getting shot by an FBI agent," Macleod shot back.  
  
"But I wasn't lying I didn't know him," now it was Duncan's turn to roll his eyes and Amanda turned around. Her mood seemed to improve as soon as she saw Joe, "Joe good to see you. Maybe you can talk some sense into Duncan here."  
  
Joe looked over to Duncan, "What's going on Macleod? You said you needed my help?" "Yeah, Amanda brought me an uninvited house guest in serious need of medical attention, and it needs to be discrete Joe. Apparently he is being hunted by someone."  
  
Using his cane to steady himself Joe walked down the steps toward Duncan and Amanda. Okay who do I know that with medical training who can get here pronto, he thought?  
  
"I think I know a guy, but I need to use your phone. I just used the last of my cell phone's battery, do you mind?"  
  
"No go ahead Joe and hurry I don't know how much longer this guy will hold on."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Joe's friend arrived a couple minutes later, and was able to stabilize the patient in half an hour. Meaning that while he was working Amanda had to endure being grilled by Joe and Macleod about her knew friend. Amanda sighed as she went over the story for the fifth time. I mean I knew guys were dense, but I always thought these two had some hope, she thought.  
  
"So you hit him with your car he asked for your help, and then you drove off with him in a hail of gun fire, which you had nothing to do with?"  
  
"Yes Duncan just like I said the last six times."  
  
Duncan laughed, "Amanda you never help anyone out of the kindness of your heart, why were you really helping him?"  
  
"Give me some credit Macleod. I mean after all these years don't you think you have had some impact on my behavior?" Joe and Duncan just exchanged a look that was as good as saying, yeah right.  
  
"Fine," deciding that she might as well give the whole truth as she was sick of answer the same questions over and over again.  
  
"I was just driving down the street when he jumped out into the road. I couldn't stop in time, and I hit him with my car. He flew over the hood, and landed right next to the driver's door. I got out, and he asked for my help so I pulled him into the car."  
  
"Wait did he know your name?" Joe's asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact he did? I did find that kind of odd," Amanda replied as she moved passed Joe to sit on the outside of the barge.  
  
"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning the first time around?"  
  
"Geez, Macleod I just assumed he was a watcher, or someone working with one," her tone as sarcastic as his, "Not that I could ask him. He wasn't conscious long enough to tell me."  
  
Duncan walked over to Amanda, and pointed his right index finger right in her face, "So you have no idea who he is, and so your first thought is bring him to Duncan. You know one of these days Amanda you're going to have to clean up your own messes."  
  
"Geez what's got your panties in a bunch Macleod, and I'm sorry but I thought you would be able to help him. That is what you do isn't it?"  
  
"Well next time could you at least find out their name before you dump them in my house!"  
  
Now Amanda smiled at Duncan before she responded, "You know Duncan technically it isn't really a house."  
  
"Amanda!" Before he could continue Joe interrupted them by making a coughing noise.  
  
"I think I may know something about our guest here."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Joe explained what he could to Duncan and Amanda. Joe told them he hasn't been keeping tag on this situation so is going to call watcher headquarters for a situational report on their guest last known description, and last location to confirm if this is him. Joe took Macleod's phone, and dialed up HQ.  
  
"This is Dawson I need you to get me some information."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Methos was dropping of some of the latest research on 'Methos' for the chronicles. Lately these developments had almost caused him to laugh out loud as these people scourged the history books for information on him. The words Jake had used a couple of years ago about working with people who think they discovered something that was wrong had even given a new perspective on his job. So when he noticed a watcher he knew practically running across the hall.  
  
"Hey Jordan why such a rush?"  
  
Jordan stopped for a second then turned to look at Adam/Methos, "Dawson wants some information about the guy who broke in here a couple of years ago. He gave us some lame story about seeing someone who looked like him at a subway stop in Paris."  
  
"Hey, don't knock Dawson he is incredibly meticulous, and he wouldn't have called for information if he wasn't sure."  
  
"Yeah I guess thanks. Adam what are you doing here? I mean you guys on the chronicles never come into headquarters?"  
  
"Had to drop off a report and no one ever wants to listen to me when I say just use a fax machine," Methos smiled calmly as he was saying this being very disarming. However his thoughts were really analyzing the meaning behind Dawson's request, and the fact that Jake had told him he would not be returning to Paris. This is something I have to check out, he thought. However, I can't do it right away because that would garner more attention then I want, finish my job then I'll go to Macleod's, and see if I can find answers.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Richie didn't know what it was about Paris, but it always made him rejuvenated. Maybe it was the history, the fashion, or the women. Okay, he thought. It's the women, but there are worse things to feel rejuvenated by. As he walked towards Macleod's barge he noticed Joe Dawson's car outside, and he started walking faster. God this is never good, he thought. As he got closer he saw Amanda, Duncan, and Joe on the deck clearly having an intense discussion.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
  
Duncan smiled, "Good to see you Richie."  
  
Joe just nodded, and Amanda chuckled, "Nice to see you Richie."  
  
"So what is going on? I mean usually you don't hold conversations out on deck. What is the barge bugged or something?"  
  
"No, Amanda just dropped over with a body," this caused Amanda to jump up and give Duncan an angry look.  
  
"He's not dead or at least not yet."  
  
"Amanda he was shot, and then you hit him with your car. Then brought across the world without medical treatment," Duncan shot back with just as angry a look.  
  
Richie walked up next to Joe and whispered in his ear, "So Joe is a fight anyone can join, or is this another one of those arguments that is really about them and everyone else is just observing?"  
  
Joe gave a soft chuckle, "Richie I'm only out here to make sure things don't come to blows. Why don't you go inside and check on our guest?"  
  
"Sure Joe," Richie moved off without Duncan or Amanda noticing. Geez it seems like their trying to stare each other to death.  
  
---------------------------  
  
God I feel like I just about died, Jake thought as he opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like days. Jake felt more then saw the I-V line in his arm, but the pressure bandages on his chest made any lateral movement impossible. His eyes drifted around the room he was in, and it seemed vaguely familiar. Hey this looks a lot like Duncan Macleod's barge, Jake thought. It can't be because that would mean I would have to be in Paris.  
  
Just then the door to the barge opened, and a smiling Richie Ryan entered which caused Jake to mutter just as Richie turned to look at him, "Oh Shit."  
  
Richie's face went from shock to anger in a second as his eyes worked over the pale man lying on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" 


	10. The Stage Is Set & The Players Are Gathe...

Part 10:  
  
Duncan listened closely to Dawson as he told them all the information the Watcher's had on their friend. He breaks into Watcher Headquarters after jumping one of Horton's men, but refuses to save Darius? He had better have a good explanation for that, Duncan thought.  
  
Suddenly a loud clanging sound echoed from inside the barge, and the muffled sound of raised voices. What the hell is going on now, Duncan thought as he ran past Amanda and Joe to get inside.  
  
As he got through the door Duncan heard Richie yell out, "I'm so going to kick your ass!"  
  
Duncan saw Richie and his guest circling each other around the fire place in the middle of the barge.  
  
"Look I think you have me confused with someone else."  
  
Richie's response was connecting with a right fist into the man's face sending him tumbling into the side of the barge. I really taught him well, Duncan thought at first. I have to stop this before Richie kills him, and they trash my barge.  
  
"Richie what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Duncan reached Richie just before he connected with another punch using Richie's momentum to send him backwards into the other wall. Duncan kept his focus on Richie as he felt Amanda and Joe follow him into the barge. We really need to get this guys name, Duncan thought. It really is getting to hard to refer to him in the third person all the time, and a little bit annoying.  
  
Richie swore under his breath as he got back to his feet.  
  
"Mac, get the hell out of my way! That SOB is mine," Richie shouted angrily.  
  
"Richie besides the fact that you are trashing my house," Duncan replied calmly.  
  
"Technically it's not a house it's a boat," Amanda interrupted with a laugh earning her a glare from everyone else in the room.  
  
"That was a really bad joke, and please keep that psycho away from me," their very pale and injured guest said with a sigh. Richie's anger flared as he listened to the man's words straining even Duncan's attempts to hold him back.  
  
Duncan cursed as Richie's explosion got him past the older immortal. Duncan moved quickly and grabbed Richie's left arm before it could strike its target. Duncan barely noticed Amanda do the same to Richie's right arm. The two immortals pulled Richie back as Joe moved in to help their guest to his feet. Wow, Duncan thought. This guy really has Richie anger, what the hell did he do to accomplish that?  
  
"Richie what the hell did he do that has caused you to get so damn angry?" Duncan asked as he struggled to hold back the younger immortal.  
  
"He gave me crabs!"  
  
In succession Duncan, Amanda, and Joe all said, "What?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jake took the hand offered to him by Joe Dawson, and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Why do I always get into situations where I end up getting hurt? Jake's thought as he wiped some blood from his lip. God if you're listening could you please stop me from being a human punching bag. It's not like I deserve it, Jake thought just as Richie answered Duncan's question. Okay well that maybe a little, but I can't possibly have to pay this much for one really bad joke!  
  
Jake watched as Joe turned and asked, "Richie you mean he's the one that started that bar brawl?"  
  
"Yeah he is, and let me go Mac I promise to play nice," Richie replied his words not really in agreement with the intensity of his stare which was still focused on Jake. God he needs to learn to let things go, Jake thought as he met Richie's gaze. He is really too angry for his own good.  
  
"Just what are you two talking about, and would someone please explain what he meant with the crabs remark?" Amanda asked as she moved in the middle of the group leaving Duncan the only one watching over Richie.  
  
Joe started explaining, "Short version about six months ago Richie was in Chicago on a date in a bar, when this clown on his way out bumps into him. Now there were words exchanged, but Richie's watcher wasn't close enough to catch everything. She did however catch this guy's fist flying into Richie's face, and then telling Richie's date that he did it because he gave his sister 'crabs' of the sexual variety. She proceeds to kick Richie a couple of times as he is getting off the ground, and the walk out. Right after that Richie gets back up and starts beating the living hell out of this guy which started the bar brawl. Everyone in the bar was arrested and taken to jail or the hospital depending on the extent of their injuries."  
  
Okay I hope with all the blood on my face that can't see the deer in the head lights look on my face, Jake thought. I need to find a way out of here.hey there Duncan's sword how cool!  
  
"So why isn't he in jail?" Mac asked.  
  
"Because the watcher lost track of him in the brawl, and the cops couldn't find him anywhere nearby."  
  
"Look as I was telling your little friend here as he was beating me even closer to death then I already was from being shot, and hit by hear damn car! I am not the guy he thinks I am," Jake shouted out.  
  
"Really cause the Watcher's council sweeper team following the guy who broke into our European headquarters reported chasing him down, and engaging in a firefight with the suspect in which he killed most of the team before being hit, and then getting run over with a car."  
  
"So do you know his name?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no," Joe replied.  
  
"So what is your name," Macleod asked. Everyone's attention now turned to Jake was wiping the blood from his mouth. Just then a there was a knock on the door ending the conversation. Wow everyone looks surprised means that whoever this is he isn't an immortal, Jake thought. Which with my luck means that this is about to go from painful to near death.  
  
Amanda walked up to answer the door, "I'm sorry we're a not interested."  
  
A familiar voice responded through the barge, "And I am not selling. I am here to see Joe Dawson."  
  
I was right, Jake thought. God truly hates me so I guess its time to get out of the pan and into the fire. God I am an idiot.  
  
"Amanda don't let him in!"  
  
Before anyone could respond the muffled sound of a hand gun with a silencer drew everyone's attention back to the door as Amanda fell backward a blood mess. The man with the silencer was followed by two more men with MP-5's  
  
"Looks like someone finally was a little to slow, and now if everyone would kindly move off to the back of the barge or Amanda here won't be the only person with a bullet in them, and remember Macleod there are two people in the room who don't get back up after dying."  
  
I really need to have a conversation with God about my life, Jake thought as he limped with everyone to the back of the barge. Shit why the hell did I think that? With my lucky that means that conversation is going to happen real soon.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Who are these guys?" Richie whispered as they finished dragging Amanda into the back with the rest.  
  
"The guy with the silencer is asshole that shot me," Jake replied loud enough for their captors to hear.  
  
"No talking and that especially applies to you Jake," Joel said with a laugh. "You know after all this time I really did expect you to put up more of a chase. I wouldn't say fight because I know two year olds with better fighting skills. Wouldn't you agree Richie?"  
  
"Yeah I agree and up yours," Richie replied. Joel laughed then shot Richie in the head. Richie's body dropped like a sack of bricks.  
  
"Unfortunately it seems he forgot that I told him no talking." Joel then directed one of his two helpers to help move Richie's body.  
  
"You are one sorry excuse for a watcher," Jake spat out as he pushed Richie's body of him.  
  
Duncan turned to Joe and asked, "He's a watcher?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe, Mac I don't know the face of every watcher in the world. If he is then violation of his oath which would mean harsh penalties if caught," Joe replied.  
  
"Joe do you really think I would go through all of this if I was afraid of getting caught?" Joel taunted. "There are things out there scarier then watchers or immortals, and I have paid dearly in his service to bring you to him Jake."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Macleod asked. Joel turned and pointed his gun at Jake, "Jake why don't you answer his question?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Jake shot back.  
  
"He said you might not, but I didn't believe him. Still how about I test another piece of information my boss gave me, and see just how much he told me about you was true. I want you to tell me who you're friends are here," Joel replied menacingly.  
  
"Burn in hell you piece of shit," Jake replied. Joel just laughed and then held up his left hand which was in a glove. God if he is missing fingers under that glove or has something burned on his skin that would be so cliché, Jake thought. I mean if he is missing fingers that would be really creepy and so predictable. As the glove came off Jake notice little white flakes falling from the glove and wondered what they were. Jake would have puked when he saw Joel's left hand which was still covered in blisters, and partially healed wounds with his pinky and ring fingers skin looking like it had been melted together.  
  
"Burn that is really funny Jake, see why? See my boss doesn't like failure, and after your little escape he demanded some punishment which is why my friend here aren't talking our boss had their vocal cords removed without anesthetic. I don't know how each of us endured the pain, but the anticipation of seeing you in his hands is what has kept me going. Of course that doesn't mean I'm not going to have my own fun before I deliver you."  
  
Jake just stared at the man as Joel whipped his gun around and aimed it at Joe Dawson followed seconds later by the other gunmen with MP-5's targeting Joe as well.  
  
"Shooting Immortals is fun, but if you don't stop playing games I'll shoot someone who won't get back up. So for the first and last time who is Joe' friend there? "  
  
"He is Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod born in 1592 in Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel," Jake replied dejectedly. "Is that good enough or are you going to keep shooting people?"  
  
"That depends on you Jake," Joel smiled.  
  
"On what?" Jake asked.  
  
"Just how many questions you are able to answer?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Duncan listened and watched the exchange between the two men like a person watching a movie, or television show. He could see what was happening, but not apart of it. How the hell did he know all that about me? Macleod thought. Suddenly he felt another immortal's presence on the barge. Great just great, but this might give me an opportunity to get that gun out of that madman's hands. I just have to keep him guessing an immortal is coming.  
  
"If the watchers don't know anything about Jake how do you know so much about him?"  
  
Joel laughed, "I only know what my boss has told me about him."  
  
"And who is your boss?"  
  
Joel moved away from Jake, and looked Macleod in the eye, "He is someone even saint Macleod should stay away from." Suddenly the sound of footsteps on the deck alerted everyone that some else was on the barge.  
  
"Macleod there is something important we need to discuss and." was all Methos was able to get out as salvo of bullets slammed into the wall just barely missing him. Thanks Methos now is my chance, Macleod thought as flung himself at Joel using his gun to take down his friends with MP-5's. Then Macleod took Joel down hard preventing him from reloading and shooting again.  
  
"It never gets boring when you're around does it Macleod?" Methos said as he stepped into the barge.  
  
"Methos thanks for dropping by, but what are you doing here?" Macleod asked.  
  
"Oh I'm here to ask you to help me find that pale man about to pass out on your floor," Methos replied deadpan.  
  
"5,000 plus and that's the best you could come up with?" Jake muttered just before he screamed out in pain. What the hell is going on here? Repeated a couple hundred times in Macleod's head as he and Methos both moved to hold down Jake as he went into a seizure.  
  
"Like I said Macleod never gets boring."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Daniels watched the clock on the wall and sighed, "Looks like Joel isn't going to be coming back to us. He is either dead, or failed his mission which to me is about the same thing."  
  
"I understand sir," Andrew replied. "Would you like me to gather a force to destroy Macleod and his friends?"  
  
"No I have better uses for you and your men," Daniels smiled wickedly. "I want you to take down this person, and leave a trail back to those watchers whose names I gave you."  
  
"I will comply," Andrew again replied this time without inflection or emotion. "How many of my rogue watcher colleagues' bodies should I leave with the immortal?"  
  
"That will be you choice, but make sure he takes at least one alive."  
  
The first move has been made, Daniels thought. I don't have the king yet, but I don't need him for this phase only the end. Now should I kill my secretary today or tomorrow decisions, decisions?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jake awoke in a black room with a single light shinning down on him it held all to much familiarity, but he couldn't remembering being here before. Still as he looked around he felt frustration, angry, and pain but he could not understand why.  
  
"You must act, and act soon or all will be lost."  
  
Jake spun trying to find out where the voice was coming from, "What do you mean I must act?"  
  
"You must stop those who would bring chaos to order, and change what has already happened."  
  
"What does that mean? How am I supposed to do this if I don't what I am doing?" Jake called out when suddenly a figure leaped from the black of the room. In his hands was a large sword which Jake barely escaped. Soon the man had Jake on the ground with the sword aimed at Jake.  
  
"You do not need to know to act. You need only believe in your choice, and move."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Methos had avoided answering questions about his connection to Jake till they made sure he was stabilized. Still I will have to answer some questions soon it has been two days since he last was conscious. He wouldn't be able to put it off much longer, and he shouldn't if he wanted to think practically about it. He had a feeling he would need Macleod's help soon, and for that he needed to make sure that the Highlander's friends trusted him.  
  
"Any change?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
"Not yet Joe, and I don't know if we should expect any so soon," Methos turned to face Joe whose normally good humored face had a hardened look. "What's wrong Joe?"  
  
"Besides the fact that you knew who broke into Watcher headquarters? A number of watchers have disappeared in the last 48 hours," Joe replied.  
  
"Kalas?" Methos asked.  
  
"No," Joe said as he nodded his head. "Kalas is still in jail. Plus he wouldn't know where this many of them were, and he wouldn't take their bodies, but his style is to just kill us and leave the body. I was hoping our friend here might give us some answers."  
  
"He might if he ever wakes up again, and as for not telling you Joe there are a lot of things I don't tell you," Methos replied. Before the conversation could continue Joe's cell phone went off, and went off to answer it. Now Duncan, Amanda, and Richie decided to come over for the conversation Methos decided was time to have.  
  
"Methos I think we need to talk," Duncan stated firmly.  
  
"Ask a way," Methos replied. However before a question could be asked Joe swore loudly, and got everyone's attention.  
  
"Joe what's wrong?" Duncan asked.  
  
"A bunch of watchers have gone missing in the last 48 hours," Methos added so Joe wouldn't have to explain.  
  
"And we just found them," Joe continued. "Their bodies were hung from the gates at Watcher headquarters with a message written on their bodies."  
  
"For who?" Richie asked.  
  
"For us," was Joe's answer. "Some one wants to meet us at a warehouse on the outskirts of Paris in a couple of hours."  
  
"Looks like we might not have to wait for our friend here to wake up for some of those answers Joe," Methos said as he looked once more at Jake then turned back to Macleod.  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Daniels watched as Macleod, Amanda, Joe, and Methos entered the warehouse. The four moved carefully watching for traps. Seems they left Richie at home to guard Jake, Daniels thought as he smiled. He felt deep down inside himself that his life should hold more pleasures like this. That life should always be so easy to manipulate, and control. That everything should always get wrapped up so neatly without all the mess that usually came with life.  
  
Daniels stayed in the shadows of the building till the group was well inside before he called out, "Well I see you got my message Highlander, and you brought your little friends with you as well. Looks like I don't have to worry about sending separate invitations to all of you despite the fun it would."  
  
Macleod turned around trying unsuccessfully to locate where the voice came from, but no inside the building the echo factor left his efforts useless. Macleod shot back, "You're not an immortal. Are you a watcher?"  
  
I can't believe he put so much faith in them, Daniels thought as he watched the immortals search the darkness for him.  
  
"Highlander I'm insulted that you would think after all the effort I went through to get you here that I would be one of those morons."  
  
"If you're not a watcher then who are you?" Methos asked.  
  
Daniels smirked, "Damn it.you know I had a really good reply to that, something truly evil and impossibly mellow dramatic to say. You know something out of some Bond film. It really was marvelous and had it been in a movie would have won me an Oscar, but my secretary's blood kind of ruined it made most of it unreadable. I probably should have waited a little bit before shooting him, but then it would have ruined the surprise."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "That is disgusting."  
  
Daniels laughed a reply, "Well thank you my dear. Hearing compliments like that just makes it all worth while."  
  
Amanda gave a sly smile of her own, "Trust me that wasn't a compliment."  
  
Mac moved forward, "Why did you call us here?"  
  
Seems like someone wants to get to the point, Daniels thought. Good for him playing the perfect leader/hero this is going to be really fun.  
  
"You don't know? I really am shocked Macleod. I had so much faith that you would have figured it out by now. Methos, you have any ideas?"  
  
"You are here to ask us to join you, or to stay out of your way," Methos replied as searched the shadows for Daniels. His gaze was measured and meticulous which caused Daniels to adjust his position to just avoid being spotted by Methos. Oh I'll let you see me Methos, but only at a time and place of my choosing.  
  
"Damn, I guess I lose that bet that is the primary reason why I am here. I won't bore you with another guessing game for round two that would just be for lack of a better word or idea, childish," Daniels shouted back as he moved through the darkness.  
  
"Like making bets like that isn't? And just who would make such a bet with you?" Joe smirked.  
  
Again Daniels replied mockingly, "And the indomitable Mr. Dawson finally speaks. Is that because you're just to upset because of what I had done to your watcher buddies, or is because you're immortal didn't let you speak till now? You know I really hope this is one of your off days or you just aren't going to be the challenge I have been looking for. Ah well I guess this is the time where I give you guys some long boring diatribe about my motives that will give you just enough clues to figure out a way to stop me, huh?"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Joe spat back.  
  
"Macleod please we are here to talk, please restrain you pet."  
  
"This is life not some B movie where you know the plot because you have watched it a hundred times. What gives you the right to mess with people's lives like this? Who gave you the right to play God?" Macleod challenged.  
  
"Oh that is good. I love the self-righteousness of that statement Saint Macleod. I mean it really just tickles me to death. Please don't stop if you can keep this up I could stay here all day. I mean I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. Unfortunately I have a schedule to keep so I had better get to my actual point for this conversation although it was a nice guess Methos, but I did kind of figure you would never agree to work with me."  
  
Amanda intervened, "Anyone ever call you a pompous jackass before Mr.?"  
  
Daniels smiled, "Its Daniels, and yes all the time. In fact that is a beautiful segue way into my evil villain revelation that will splinter the heroes till the last minute when you rise from the ashes to win. Or in your case since you can't actually beat me either way; just cause angst for my own personal amusement. Although in today's fast paced world you just really don't have time to enjoy yourself while tormenting the good guys, not if you want to win you don't. I miss the times when the villain could just take his time building the anticipation while the heroes had to wait like morons for the bad guy to give it all away."  
  
Macleod, "You mean just like you're doing right now?"  
  
Daniels, "Oh God save me from the rapier wit of Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod  
  
Joe, "Didn't you say you had somewhere to go?"  
  
Daniels laughed before answering and finally stepping out of the shadows right behind Joe Dawson. He slugged him in the face, and knocked his legs out from under him. Daniels drew a gun quickly, "Okay fine, but it just really is far less fun this way. To answer your question dear Amanda I was talking about my dear friend Jake, the guy you have so nicely taken care of in your barge."  
  
Macleod sword drawn spun to face Daniels, "Why should we believe you?"  
  
Daniels just smiled, "First off I haven't killed your watcher friend here and I could have, but fine don't believe me. I am the bad guy remember. I hold all the answers about Jake. Cause what best friend doesn't know all the dirty little secrets of his best friend? Even if it is so cliché I'll give you heroes a hint and oops I already did. You see the man who started all of this, the one who figured out how to get here, and killed his family and all the families of everyone he brought here to keep them from having a reason to go back is the same man you have been taking care of in your barge. I was his loyal second in command, and I am obediently carrying out his plan."  
  
"Nice, but you told us you were here to cause angst, and that we shouldn't believe you after all you are the bad guy?" Methos asked.  
  
Daniels, "Ahh, there's the rub! Finally something worthy of the great Methos! Fine, if you don't believe me ask him although he will of course deny it, and that is all I am going to tell you. I hope you provide at least some challenge, but I have to run because in about 55 seconds this building will explode and unlike you immortals it would kill me. The three thousand pounds of C4 I placed all over this building will probably even slow you immortals down, Be seeing yah!"  
  
A minute later the group was out of the warehouse, and the warehouse was a pile of burning ash.  
  
---------------------------  
  
In his Paris headquarters Daniels looked at the sky with a devilish smile. They are probably going to be interrogating him as soon as they get back, Mark laughed. You really were a fool Jake. Placing your faith in a group of morons like them, but well its not like you remember or I would be in a lot of trouble. Still when the moment of victory arrives I almost wish you could be there old friend as you used to be, and be able to comprehend my triumph.  
  
A noise from behind him broke Daniels out of his revelry. Time to move the final pieces into place, Daniels thought.  
  
"Sir Andrew signals that he has given the message to the men you told him too."  
  
"Good," Daniels replied as he turned from the window, "Because now it is time for us to cross the Rubicon, and taste victory at last."  
  
"Isn't that a bit overdramatic and poorly worded sir?"  
  
"Yes, but right now I don't care."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Do you think he did what that Daniels guy said he did? Do you think he is the one responsible for all of this?" Amanda asked.  
  
The other immortals shook their heads, but it was Joe Dawson who was staring out of one of the barges windows who spoke, "I don't know."  
  
"You know Methos you never did tell us how you knew Jake over there," Richie asked.  
  
"Do you really think this is the time to be going over that?" Amanda asked. "I mean shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to stop Daniels?"  
  
"To stop Daniels we need information, and we have two ways of getting that. One is see if the Watchers can find anything about him, but I doubt they will. The other is to get inside Jake's head," Methos answered.  
  
"So we are just going to sit here and wait?" Richie asked angrily.  
  
"Unfortunately there isn't much we can do otherwise Richie," Methos responded. Then suddenly they heard a loud scream from the bedroom where they had placed Jake. "I already told you, I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
The group rushed into find Jake grabbing his head, and screaming. His face was covered in streaks of tears as he kept repeating, "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Jake, Jake, calm down okay you are safe," Macleod said as he and Methos reached over to hold down the young man.  
  
Jake's eyes drifted up to Macleod and for a second it seemed as if some piece of information clicked in the young man's mind, "No Duncan none of us are safe, and we won't be unless the choice is made."  
  
Before anything else could happen a Jake slipped back into unconsciousness. Leaving the group even more worried about what was going to happen.  
  
Richie, "So what do we do?"  
  
To that no one had an answer, and for the first time since they got back the barge was silent. Jake turned from the group, and stared out at the stars visible in the Parisian night sky, and a single thought entered his head. Choices Jake you have to make them, and deal with the consequences of them even if you don't remember them. 


	11. The End, Oh Come On You Don't Think I'd ...

*Author's note: I'm sorry about not updating this story for along time, but my summer has been taken up by work. I found some time recently to finish this story. I hope you enjoy it, and please review it. *  
  
Part 11:  
  
Daniels walked along the cliff breathing in the sea air half way between his lab, and the aristocratic mansion which he had purchased 10 months ago. His eyes glistened in the morning sun with a dazzling radiance. My plans are coming together even without Jake, Mark thought with a laugh, thank God for backup plans.  
  
"Or should I say thank me?" he shouted out at the sea. With the way only these morons to stop why the hell not, he laughed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jake awoke to find himself alone in Macleod's bedroom, but he continued to hear the sound of the voice. The voice telling him he must make a choice, and that time was running out.  
  
Richie face soured as Jake entered the room, "So sleeping beauty is finally awake."  
  
Jake's smiled as he flipped Richie the bird with the frustration in his voice as clear as his middle finger, "Funny, really really funny Richie. Hey did I ever ask about those crabs?"  
  
Macleod stepped in before Richie could move, "Enough you two."  
  
Dawson sighed and managed to keep his attention focused on Macleod, "It's getting worse Mac. The watchers are getting really scared, and they might do something stupid."  
  
Jake began filling an empty glass with water as he spoke, "Let me guess there is talk of going after the immortals, a Pre-emptive strike?"  
  
Dawson finally turned his attention away from Duncan, "How did you know that?"  
  
Jake just sighed, "I just felt the time was right for things to take a turn for the worse."  
  
Amanda didn't bother to look at Jake as she spoke, "And everything that has happened up till now hasn't been?"  
  
Duncan's response sounded like a parent reprimanding a child, "Amanda."  
  
"Duncan don't give me that look, and although I don't like to admit it I am older then you. Don't talk to me like I am just like a little child."  
  
"Its not like you really act your age Amanda?" Methos replied with a laugh.  
  
Jake did a spit take and then turned to Methos, "Not offend you all old wise one, but you are not one to talk."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Macleod and Joe watched the interplay between the two with interest. Joe was the first to ask, "Ah, just what do mean by that?"  
  
"Joe, no offense, but as much as you watchers pride yourself on your records. I doubt you know half the stuff Methos has done is his time," Jake answered.  
  
"But you do?" Richie asked with more then a twinge of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"And we are of course just supposed to trust your word on that?" Richie's shot back. The tension in the air which had been dropping now shot back up.  
  
Jake staggered forward and looked Richie straight in the eye, "For the moment yes."  
  
Now Joe Dawson stepped in between the two men, "Look do you have any ideas about what to do?"  
  
Jake looked at Richie one last time then turned to Joe, "Nothing that wouldn't be sarcastic."  
  
"Then how about Duncan and I go see if we can calm down the watchers while the rest of you work on trying to locate Daniels?" Joe suggested.  
  
Methos stepped up, "I have some sources that I could check out that aren't part of the Watcher's. If Amanda would care to join me?"  
  
Amanda nodded a yes as she stood up, "No offense Duncan, but I am not staying with those two if you're not around. I'm sick of trying to keep them from killing each other."  
  
"Yeah that makes three of us." Duncan said as he an Joe turned to leave the barge.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mark Daniels starred up at QRT machine or Cort with a smile. I have waited along time for this to be completed, he thought. Soon all these shadow games will be over, but first.  
  
"Time to finish this. Get me Jake."  
  
A tall thin woman stepped up behind Daniels, "What if one of his Immortal friends tries to interfere?"  
  
Daniels spun and although his reply dripped in sarcasm the usual hint of danger seemed gone,"Well I don't think they are going to let you take him."  
  
The woman stepped back, and signaled as she moved off after saying, "Yes sir."  
  
Daniels just turned back to look at his technological marvel, and thought. So close. I wonder if this is how those Bond villains thought? Or maybe all those bad guys in Buffy the Vampire Slayer?  
  
-------------------  
  
Jake leaned on his hand as he starred at the computer in front of him. God you would think after four hundred years Macleod could afford a better computer, Jake thought with a sigh. God if this web page takes any longer to load I might just start talking to Richie to keep from going crazy.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize."  
  
Richie stepped back from the window as he answered, "Did I ask you too?"  
  
Jake spun on his chair to face Richie, "Richie I needed to get out of there."  
  
"So of all the ways you could leave you decided to give me a venereal disease?" Richie nearly shouted.  
  
With a barely restrain laugh Jake answered, "Okay part of that may have been for laughs, but you did beat the crap out of me. Don't you think you got me back enough?"  
  
Richie's answer was short, "No."  
  
Jake temper flared, and he started to answer when the web page finished downloading. "You immortal .wow."  
  
The halt in mid insult was enough to pull Richie to stand next to Jake, "What?"  
  
Completely monotone Jake finished the insult with a laugh, then continued with an explanation, "Jackass. Ohh, you mean what I found. This website, there is a picture of this mansion. I know this house."  
  
"Do you think its where Daniels is?" Richie asked.  
  
"Maybe, I'll print it out, and have Dawson run it down."  
  
"Things are starting to look up," Richie said as he turned back toward the window.  
  
Suddenly a group of men barged in through the broken door. They aided right at Richie, and didn't stop firing till he collapsed to the floor.  
  
A young woman came up to Jake and spoke, "Come with us peacefully and no one else dies."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That was a little easy?"  
  
Jake smirked, "He's dead, and I'm not exactly in any condition to oppose you. What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Shut up would be a start. I need you alive, but one piece was never part of the arrangement."  
  
Jake followed the men out of the barge, and to a waiting car. Thank god these people are too stupid to know which of these guys' are immortals. I hope Richie remembers that damn picture, or next time I see him he'll wish for crabs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Hours later Joe and Macleod return to find the barge a wreck once more and Richie still unconscious on the floor. Joe moved quickly to Richie as Macleod made sure the barge was safe.  
  
"Richie, are you okay?" Joe asked.  
  
Richie opened his eyes and spoke softly, "Mac, Joe, they took him."  
  
"And our last hope of stopping this before it gets out of hand." Macleod cursed.  
  
Richie sat up and tried to speak louder, "No, I think I know where they took him."  
  
Dawson and Macleod asked the question at the same time, "Where?"  
  
Richie pointed toward the computer which was now a pile of wreckage, and then tried to get up. Duncan caught the young man, and Joe added an additional brace as Richie pulled the last thing printed before the printer ended up a piece of Swiss cheese.  
  
Holding up the picture of the mansion Richie turned to Joe Dawson and asked, "Joe can you find out where this place is?"  
  
----------------------  
  
After hours in the back of a van with no windows the brief walk to the French estate from the website felt like heaven. Or the calm before the storm, he thought grimly. Two men escorted him to a pair of patio doors which them opened with some effort. Inside he saw at least a company's worth of men with guns standing in formation. And then in front of them another, the face which had haunted his dreams for years.  
  
His comment sprung forth without him consciously being aware of it. "You ever try anything without men with guns?"  
  
The sarcastic reply just made Daniels laugh, "Jake, you're the one who made this harder then it needed to be."  
  
As the man talked tiny bits of the puzzle of his past seemed to be clicking into place, and a sudden desire to stop it. "Yeah, well I have this thing against psychopaths."  
  
"I'm not crazy, just goal oriented."  
  
Jake continued to ask questions, but a sick feeling in his gut told him he already knew the answers. The desire to run before anything else came back got stronger and stronger, "And your goal is?"  
  
With a laugh the man answered, and began walking closer to Jake. "Despite the fact that every Bond film villain proves this is stupid. I'll tell you, I want to rule the world."  
  
"Sorry, but I just don't have a snappy comeback to that one."  
  
A disappointed look appeared on the Daniels' face, "I'm disappointed. Half the fun of these moments is the hero's wit in the face of overwhelming odds."  
  
"Okay, you do realize this is real life and not a bad Hollywood movie, right?"  
  
"Not today. So now to the really cool piece of technology that gives the villain his edge over the hero."  
  
Jake tried to be witty, but just came out annoyed. The small pit of fear in his stomach now became a massive one, "You didn't even bother to give it a name?"  
  
"It actually has a name, but I knew what I just said would annoy the hell out of you. And after all the fun you caused me, it's the least I could do before your painful death."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Duncan watched Richie pace across the barge as they wait for Joe Dawson to get off the phone. Macleod spoke just as Joe put the phone down, "Joe what do you have?"  
  
Joe Dawson answered by holding up a piece of paper, "It's an old estate in on the coast. Here's the address."  
  
"But how are we going to get there?" Richie clearly getting frustrated yells at Joe.  
  
Joe just smiled, "I have a watcher helicopter waiting at a nearby airfield. It can get us there in under an hour."  
  
"Lets go. We'll call Methos and Amanda on the way," Macleod said as he turned for the door.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So this is what this is all about?" Jake asked.  
  
Daniels smiled, "Yep, the cool toy which you invented."  
  
Jake starred at the machine as some people star at the things that most terrify them, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Really."  
  
"Sorry but I don't remember."  
  
"Yeah, I was worried about that. You see this device opens a wormhole between to alternate quantum realties. The thing is we had different visions about what that would mean. You want to explore want would happen if the world was different. I thought we could use our knowledge to rule the worlds. You see on our world most of these alternate realties are TV shows or other works of fiction. I had a group of people willing to help take over a world that was less advance then our own. "  
  
"How comic book super villainy of you."  
  
"But you interfered by destroying the controls which cause the wormhole to skip randomly between worlds. You also made sure you were the only who knew how to fix this thing, so even if we could rebuild it we couldn't go home."  
  
"You see our little base was underground, and the only escape was going through the device. The problem is dimensional travel is tramatic on the human mind, and if you don't have the proper shielding it can negatively effect certain aspects of the mind."  
  
"Like memory."  
  
"Exactly. You wanted to make sure that even if we found you. You would be of no help to us."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And you were talking about comic book stereotypes."  
  
"So why am I still here. If I am no use to you why not kill me?"  
  
"Ohh, but that's the rub. You see something about this world has been repair the trauma on your brain. Your sacrifice is pointless, and we will get the information we want."  
  
"I thought you wanted to rule the world. Why would you want to go home?"  
  
"I don't want to go home. You see the wormhole didn't have enough power to allow all of my people to reach this reality."  
  
"So you want to free them."  
  
"And have a ready made army."  
  
"But you can't possible have enough people to conquer this world? And plus why would need the watchers, or knowledge of the immortals?"  
  
"Ah, you haven't figured that out yet? This is too perfect."  
  
"Sir, a helicopter just landed on the front lawn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly the patio door blew open. Richie, Amanda, Methos, and Duncan walked in swords drawn. Duncan turned to look at Daniels an smiled, "Hello everyone."  
  
Jake started backing away from Daniels, "Jesus Macleod what took you guys so damn long!"  
  
Macleod kepting smiling as the immortals began moving away from the door. "You know Paris traffic this time of day."  
  
Daniels called out to his troops and began heading for the other door. "Kill them."  
  
Jake dove out the way as the mercenaries, and immortals began fighting. Two mercs began chasing Jake through the maze of the QRT machine. Jake's head hit a low hanging piece of the machine leaving him exposed to the mercenaries.  
  
"Prepare to die."  
  
"They always say that, " Jake thought. But before they could pull the trigger Methos' sword slammed down, and cut of one the merc's hands and killed the other.  
  
"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Methos asked.  
  
Jake dropped down next to Methos as a hail of bullets shattered over head, "To long to explain. Look Methos see that machine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Simply and quickly Jake said, "Blow it up."  
  
Methos looked at Jake as he prepared to leave fight between mercenaries and the immortals, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Jake stopped for a second as he searched for possible shooters, "I'm going to try and be Duncan Macleod."  
  
"Why is it everywhere I go now in days I run into heroes?" Methos asked with a shrug.  
  
Jake turned his head and looked at Methos, "Price of leading the life of a pessimist."  
  
Methos just smiled at Jake's comment, "Get going."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Jake shouted out, "I want answers Mark, and I want them now."  
  
Daniels froze and slowly turned to face Jake, "Damn it, you are more persistent then a New York City cockroach."  
  
"That's a really bad joke, and you stole that from a really bad movie Daniels," Jake answered.  
  
"Amazing Jake, you don't change do you? Always acting so demanding and self- righteous like some horror movie hero with no gray areas or moral ambiguity, how boring can you get? Plus that movie wasn't that bad."  
  
"I'm not going to play your game and I am no hero Daniels. And how can you say that movie wasn't boring? I've seen less plot holes in horror films."  
  
"So is your opinion of my tastes in movies the only reason you have followed me, or is perhaps something more. Don't give me that look Jake just because you don't have any sense of drama doesn't mean I can't."  
  
"Whatever, I just want answer about my past, or you get to face the watchers and immortals when they come out here in a couple of minutes," Jake said as he moved closer. "Tell me what I want to know, and you don't have to face them."  
  
Daniels just laughed, "Yeah I'll believe that promise right after you let me go nuke Washington D.C. You're still trying to be a hero and beat the bad guy, but the problem with that is hero you brought us here. You wanted to go off and play god with all those immortal friends of yours. You want to be a hero because you couldn't stand to be a nobody were we came from. Unfortunately that means you're a hypocrite, and not a hero."  
  
Jake's reply was simple, "We all have choices to make, and some are worse then others. Either way I'm cleaning up my mess now."  
  
"Still like those morons Dawson works for, You are such a dumbass?" Daniels circled around Jake continuing to mock him stopping just in front of him.  
  
Jake ran up and grabbed Daniels shirt, "Now who can't come up any witty comebacks?"  
  
Jakes starts throwing punches and kicks at him, but Mark blocks them easily. Daniels' counters Jake, and knocks him to the ground. Jake jumps up, but Daniels continues to hold the upper hand in the fight till Jake final falls to the ground to exhausted and bloodied to get up.  
  
"Maybe, but I think we're beyond the point for witty retorts, don't you old friend?" Daniels said as he kneeled down on top of Jake.  
  
"If that means you're going to surrender," Jake called out between gasps of breath as his broken ribs began digging deeper into chest.  
  
Mark laughs and easily rises from the ground drawing a gun in one motion.  
  
"Sorry Jake I wish I had time for the Melodramatic final confrontation between the hero and the bad guy. That was always my favorite part, but unlike every Bond film bad guy I am just going to kill you, get on with my plan, and take over the world."  
  
Jake's body slumped against the ancient cliff wall as the bullets hit him in his stomach, thighs, and shoulder. Damn out of ammo! I really wish I had more time to do one of those elaborate hero final battles, Mark thought. Messing with Jake was fun, but he ruined enough of my plans for today. Now where the hell did I put that extra clip.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jake remained still from broken ribs, bullet wounds, and shattered left forearm. Jake felt his mind drifting off his ability to focus disappearing as fast as the blood from his open wounds.  
  
"Now is the moment where you choose Jake," the voice called out.  
  
"Let me guess how many more bullets can I get Mark to shoot me with?" Jake shot back.  
  
The hooded figure moved to Jake's side and for the first time a face appeared instead of the mask.  
  
"No. The choice is; are you going to be a hero, or just one more tragedy?"  
  
"Before I answer will you tell me why this is all happening to me?"  
  
The hooded figure revealed his face as he answered, "You have made the right choice."  
  
There was a sudden surge of light, and small smirk appeared on his face as the area of light grew in size and intensity.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mark Daniels released the clip, and slide a fresh one in. "Time to say goodbye Jake!"  
  
Turning around he saw Jake was no longer on the ground, but had struggled to a standing position.  
  
"Ahh the hero dies on his feet. How. well pointless, but okay hero time for the big death scene," Mark said as he stepped up to Jake.  
  
"So hero, are you ready to die? Cause in 15 minutes there is this show on that I really want to watch."  
  
Jake grabs Mark by the collar, and brings his face down to his own, "Just one question, ever heard of Reichenbach Falls?"  
  
At that moment Jake used his grip on Daniels collar to flip the two of them over the side of the cliff into the ocean below.  
  
----------------------  
  
Duncan starred out over the ocean trying to find Jake, or at least his body. I know it's in vain, he thought. The others do to, but we will keep it up for a little while longer for he deserves that much at least. Duncan was pulled from his thoughts when Methos stepped up next to him.  
  
"Why the long face Macleod?"  
  
"Everyone deserves to have someone mourn them Methos," Duncan replied. The elder immortal only laughed. What do you know Methos, Duncan thought.  
  
Methos seemed to recognize the question building in Duncan long before his friend could ask it, "I don't know anything more then you do Duncan. I just have this feeling that whatever was started here is not over, and that we have not seen the last of our friend Jake."  
  
"Why do you say that," Duncan asked.  
  
Methos just laughed and said simply, "Its not good story telling. The hero's always got to be there for the sequel." 


End file.
